The Other Animal Crossing
by Shadow Aura 64
Summary: A human begins a new life in a town full of crime, corruption, violence, and talking animals. Based on Wild World. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Arrival

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own the Animal Crossing series, any of its characters, or anything by Nintendo whatsoever. I only own Clyde. HE'S MY CHARACTER! GET YOUR OWN!

*ahem*

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde stared out the window of the taxi. Rain pelted the glass as the small red automobile drove through the storm. He sighed.

"Everythin' alright?" asked the driver, a talking sea turtle. Clyde muttered something. His life never made sense, so he didn't even bother questioning how the Hell a sea turtle was speaking. "A silent one, eh?" said the driver. "Well, if ye don't want to make conversation, ye could at lease tell me where it is yer goin'."

"The Animal Crossing," Clyde said. He felt the taxi slow down slightly.

"Excuse me?" said the driver.

"Animal Crossing," repeated Clyde.

"Uh... I don't mean to butt in, but are ye sure ye want to go to that place?" the driver asked. Clyde nodded. "Why would ye want to go there?" the driver asked.

"I lost everything in the war," said Clyde. "My friends and family, my home, and all my possessions. I've got nowhere else to go."

"... A sad tale indeed," said the driver. Clyde rolled his eyes. He didn't want or need sympathy. There was a long silence. The driver didn't resume the normal speed. Instead, he continued to drive slowly. "So, young feller, what's yer name?" the driver eventually asked.

"Clyde," said Clyde.

"Most folk call me Kapp'n," said the driver. "I'm goin' to ask ye once more: Are ye absolutely certain ye want to go to Animal Crossin'?"

"I was told I wouldn't need anything at all to start a new life here," said Clyde.

"Well, that's true," said Kapp'n. "But I'm warning you: be careful. It's a dark place, that Animal Crossin'. Believe me, trust no-one."

"Then why should I trust you?" said Clyde.

"Ah, yer a clever one," said Kapp'n. "I don't know how the folk at Animal Crossin' will react to seein' a human such as yerself, but I'm sure they'll get used to ye."

"What do you mean?" asked Clyde.

"I guess ye weren't told," said Kapp'n. "There are no humans in Animal Crossin'. You'll be the only one."

"Why?" asked Clyde.

"When Nook rose to power, he got rid off all the humans. Said they were no good. I heard he had a fallout with a human in the past. Since then, he doesn't trust any of 'em. Just don't get him angry, and ye'll be fine."

"Who's Nook?" asked Clyde.

"He's a tanuki," said Kapp'n. "A raccoon."

"And he can talk?" asked Clyde. Kapp'n smiled, but Clyde couldn't see it.

"All the inhabitants of Animal Crossin' can talk," said Kapp'n. Clyde didn't say anything. "Look, just don't rock the boat, and try not to get yerself killed."

"What?" said Clyde, startled.

"Nothing," said Kapp'n. "It's just... Well, some say Nook is... evil. He feels no sympathy for anyone. No-one's got the guts to stand up to him. He's too powerful. He's taken over Animal Crossin', and all he cares about is money. Bells, he calls it, 'cause of the sound it makes when you shake a bag of it. Anyway, he's a greedy feller. But he'll reward you if you stay on his good side. Keep in mind, however... Try and stay out of debt. Give him his Bells, or you may find your stay in Animal Crossin' cut rather... short." They heard the booming of thunder. Kapp'n turned a corner.

"You... aren't serious, are you?" asked Clyde. The taxi stopped.

"Well, we're here," said Kapp'n. "Just stay inside for a minute. I gotta take care of some stuff first." Kapp'n opened the door, and hopped out.

"Who is it?" a voice called. Clyde looked out the window. All he could see was a large building with four large windows, light streaming from them. It was so dark that the only thing Clyde could see was that single building.

"It's Kapp'n. I have a new person who wants to live here," said Kapp'n.

"What is their name and species of animal?" asked a voice coming from behind the building.

"Clyde, human," said Kapp'n.

"... Did you just say... human?" asked the voice.

"It's okay," said Kapp'n. "He's got nowhere else to go, and he means no harm!"

"How do you know he's not like the others, hm?" asked the voice. "He can not be trusted."

"Just give this one a chance," said Kapp'n, his voice starting to grow shaky.

"I'm afraid I will not take that risk," said the voice. "You know the rules, Kapp'n. And yet, you still brought a human here, yes?"

"Tom, I was just doin' my job," said Kapp'n, his voice growing more unstable by the second.

"No humans are welcome in this town!" shouted the voice. "And neither are you!"

"Tom, please!" begged Kapp'n. "I'll take him back!"

"It's too late for that," said the voice. "He knows where this place is. More of them could come here, hm? We'll be overridden in the filthy things!" Clyde's heart was beating fast.  _"What the Hell is going on here?" _he thought.

"Tom, I think we should give the humans another chance. At least let this one live here. Yer bein' unreasonable. I don't agree with yer methods!" shouted Kapp'n.

"Then die!" shouted the voice. Clyde heard a gunshot come from the shadows, and Kapp'n collapsed. Clyde kicked the car's door off its hinges. It fell to the ground with a clatter, and Clyde jumped out. "Filthy human!" screamed the voice. Clyde heard more gunshots, but none of the bullets hit him. He ran towards the building. He dove into the door. It slammed open, and he landed in a heap inside the building.

"What in the world was that?" cried a voice. Clyde looked up to see a white pelican standing behind a large desk.

"Someone's trying to kill me!" exclaimed Clyde. The pelican's eyes widened.

"Oh, no... Not again..." she whispered. "Quick, get behind here!" Clyde ran at the desk, and jumped over it. He ducked behind it, right as a figure burst through the door. Clyde tried to see what it was, but couldn't without raising his head above the desk.

"Where'd it go, Pelly?" the figure demanded.

"Where did what go, Mr. Nook?" asked the pelican.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, hm?" said the figure. "No humans may enter Animal Crossing, yes?"

"I don't see why he has to die," said the pelican. Clyde heard the sound of a gun reloading.

"So now you're defending the scum, hm?" the figure said.

"I'm telling you, there's no-one here!" the pelican cried.

"... Very well," said the figure. "I'll look elsewhere."

"Does he have to die?" the pelican asked quietly.

"... I'll think about it. Who knows? He may be of use to us, yes?" said the figure.

"Are you talking about...?" asked the pelican.

"Indeed I am, Pelly," the figure said. "If I'm in a good mood when I find the human, I won't kill it, hm?"

"Okay, Mr. Nook," said the pelican. Cylde heard the door close. "It's safe," said the pelican. Clyde climbed out from behind the counter.

"What the Hell was that?" he said as rubbed his arm.

"That was Mr. Nook," said the pelican. "He's a bit... hostile towards humans."

"Why?" asked Clyde. The pelican shook her head.

"That is not for me to discuss," she said. "I can, however, help you find a new home." She pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to Clyde. "This is a map of Animal Crossing. The Town Hall, which is where we are now, is here." She pointed to a spot on the map. "And your new house is..." Suddenly, they heard the sound of a large church bell. "Oh... it's 10 o'clock," the pelican said. "I'm sorry, but my shift's over." Without a word, she left, going behind a door towards the back of the building. A second later, a second pelican walked out of the door. She looked almost identical to the first, except she was purple, and wearing make-up.

"What the Hell are you doing behind the counter?" she shouted. In his surprise, Clyde stumbled back, and fell behind the counter. He caught the map as it landed next to him. "Wait, what are you doing here?" asked the pelican. Clyde got to his feet, and put the map in his pocket.

"I, uh, moved here," said Clyde.

"But you're a human!" the pelican said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, I know," Clyde said stiffly. _"Is this one going to try and kill me as well?" _he thought.

"You shouldn't be here," said the pelican. "This place stinks enough without humans here."

"What was that?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing," the pelican said. "Look, you're going to die if you stay here."

"I don't care," Clyde said. The phone on the counter started ringing. The pelican answered it.

"Hello? Yes, it's Phyllis... Oh, good evening, Mr. Redd... No, not yet... Uh-huh... Yes, it's true... It's right here, actually. I'm looking at it as we speak." Clyde looked around nervously. "What? No, I haven't heard from Nook... I think so... Something about using it... Yeah, something like that... What? Are you sure?" Clyde started to move towards the door. "But couldn't we...? No? Are you sure? This opportunity doesn't come every day. Fine, I'll kill it. You blithering idiot... No, I didn't say anything... Okay... Yes, I've got it right here... Yes... Alright. Tell Lyle I said I want my Bells back. Goodbye." Clyde started to open the door. The pelican hung up. She looked at Clyde, who was halfway through the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh..." Clyde started. He saw the pelican reach under the counter. "I was going to..." The pelican pulled out a small handgun, and pointed it at Clyde.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it stops now," she said. "I have orders from the boss to kill you."

"Who, that Nook guy?" asked Clyde.

"No, my sister's with Nook," said the pelican. "I work for Redd. And he wants you to die. He and Nook rarely agree, but neither of them trust humans. Therefor, you die."

"How are you even holding that thing?" Clyde asked. The pelican looked at the gun.

"Actually, I don't know," she said. "I never really questioned it. But now that you mention it, I have no idea. The lack of opposable thumbs would pose a problem..." She looked up to see Clyde was gone. "Damn it," the pelican said. She put the pistol down. "Eh, humans are stupid. He'll probably get himself killed, the moron." Clyde burst out of the large green recycling bin in the corner, holding a wagon wheel in one hand, and a shovel in the other.

"Right, I'm certain you insulted me that time," he said. He threw the wagon wheel at the pelican. It shattered when it hit her head. Dazed, she stumbled back. Clyde ran at her, and smashed the shovel over her head, knocking her out. He grabbed her gun, and ran outside. Rain was still pouring down, and Clyde could scarcely see. He pulled out the map, but could scarcely read it in the dark. He ran in any direction, and soon bumped into something large and hard. He could feel a door on whatever it was, and concluded it was a building of some kind. He opened the door, and ran in. He felt his way around the house, before finding a lamp. He turned it on, and the building was illuminated. It was a single-room house. Inside was a bed, a pair of stone columns, a small boom box, a large couch, and a pool table. Clyde looked around. He touched one of the stone columns. They weren't fake, definitely real stone. He heard the door open behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" a voice shouted. Clyde spun around to see a large red bull standing upright.

"Uh, I got lost," Clyde said nervously. He felt the bull's eyes scan him. The bull's eyes fell on Clyde's gun.

"What are you doing with a gun, macmoo?" the bull asked.

"That pelican in the Town Hall tried to kill me," said Clyde.

"Ah, that'd be Phyllis," said the bull. "She works for Crazy Redd, and he... Wait, you're a human!"

"You just realised?" said Clyde.

"You shouldn't be here, macmoo!" said the bull.

"I need to stay here," said Clyde.

"Fuck off," said the bull. "I don't care. You're not staying in my house, macmoo." Clyde took out his map.

"Can you at least help me find an empty house?" he asked.

"Ugh, fine," said the bull. "Whatever'll get you out of my house." He looked at Clyde's map. Clyde moved out of the way slightly so the bull's horns didn't poke him. "Well, my house is here," said the bull as he pointed to a spot on the map. "That koala bought the house here... So... I think the last spare house is... There." The bull pointed to another spot on the map. "Just head south-east from my house, macmoo." Clyde put his map away.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," the bull said. "Now get the Hell out of my house." Clyde walked outside. The bull closed the door. Clyde looked around. He started running in the direction the bull directed. He soon came to another house. He entered it, closing the door behind him. All that was lighting the room was a small candle on top of a cardboard box. The only other thing in the room was a small tape deck. There was no carpet or wallpaper. Clyde put his gun and shovel next to the candle. He took his soaking shirt off, and let it fall to the floor. He noticed a staircase next to the door. He went upstairs to find a small room, containing nothing but a small bed and a phone. He lay down in the bed.

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _he thought. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there's the first chapter. I might upload more, depending on feedback. This is just an idea I'm working with at the moment. Tell me what you think.


	2. Working for Nook

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

Again, I do not own Animal Crossing, only Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde was awoken by a loud knocking coming from downstairs. He got out of bed, and slowly went down the stairs. He picked up the gun and shovel. Clyde slowly walked over to the door.

"Open up!" a voice from outside shouted. Clyde lowered his gun, and opened the door. A raccoon was standing there. It was brown, and wore a blue apron with a leaf printed on it.

"What do you want?" asked Clyde.

"Where did you get that gun, hm?" asked the raccoon.

"Never you mind," Clyde said. He felt a lot more confident, now that he was armed.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you," said the raccoon. "I rule this town, yes? I could have you killed." Clyde stepped back.

"Wait, are you that Nook guy?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," said the raccoon. "Now, are you going to invite me in, or will I have to clean your remains out of here?" Clyde had no idea why, but he felt intimidated by the raccoon.

"Fine," Clyde said. "Come in." The two of them walked into the tiny house.

"Now, first of all, I would like to apologise for trying to kill you last night," said Nook. "I am rather.. hostile towards humans, and my actions last night were a bit hasty, yes?"

"I thought your voice sounded familiar," said Clyde. "Why don't you like humans?"

"I do not wish to discuss it," said Nook.

"Sorry," Clyde said, looking down.

"Anyway, I have come here to make you an offer," said Nook. "In exchange for this house, and your well-being, I would like you to work for me, hm?"

"Work for you?" Clyde repeated.

"I run a business," explained Nook. "I am always welcoming towards new people to work for me, yes? Pelly and Angus work for me, along with a few others, and they do a fine job. In exchange, I give them a place to live, and security."

"Who are Pelly and Angus?" asked Clyde.

"The pelican and bull you met last night," said Nook.

"Oh, the one that tried to kill me?" asked Clyde.

"Oh, that would've been Phyllis, yes?" said Nook. "She's Pelly's sister. She... rejected my offer. The two of them work at the Town Hall, but I can only call on Pelly for my own work."

"What do the people who work for you do?" asked Clyde.

"Oh, whatever I ask them to," said Nook. "Now, I've given you this house, and I don't feel like ending your life at the moment, so I take it you'll be agreeing to working for me, yes?" Clyde shrugged.

"I guess so," he said.

"Excellent," said Nook. "Well, come by my shop, and I'll have you start work immediately, yes?"

"Uh... Okay," said Clyde.

"Don't take too long," said Nook. "I'll be waiting, yes?" He left. Clyde looked around his tiny house. He walked over to his shirt, and felt it. It was still wet, so Clyde left it there. Wearing only his pants, he stepped outside. The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining. Clyde tucked his gun into his pocket, which seemed to have grown a lot bigger. Still holding the shovel, he took out the map Pelly gave him. Nook's shop was east of a house labeled "Tabby." Clyde started walking towards Nook's shop.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Clyde spun around to see a large anteater walking towards him.

"Uh, hey," Clyde said.

"What are you doing here, honk?" said the anteater.

"I moved here," said Clyde. "Name's Clyde."

"I'm Antonio," the anteater said. "It'll be interesting to see how a human holds up in here."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," said Clyde.

"Have you met Nook yet?" asked Antonio. "You probably haven't, seeing as your head is still attached, honk."

"Uh, I already met Nook," said Clyde. "I'm working for him."

"Oh, already?" Antonio said in surprise. "Well, I work for Nook myself. Hey, why aren't you wearing a shirt, honk? Showing off your abs, eh?"

"No, I just don't have a shirt," said Clyde.

"Ah, well," said Antonio. "If you need someone to compare abs with, I'm here, honk."

"Okay..." said Clyde. He continued walking towards Nook's shop. Along the way, he saw a blue cat chasing after a butterfly, but it didn't concern him. He soon came to two buildings. One was a pretty looking shop called "Able Sisters." The other was a small wooden shed. It looked like it was very old, and had been used as storage for tools for quite some time. A sign that said "Nook's Cranny" was perched above the shed's small door. Clyde shrugged, and let himself in. Nook was inside. Items of every kind were placed on top of small benches inside the shed. There was a fishing rod, a net one might use for catching bugs, a red couch, a lamp, a carpet, a roll of wallpaper, a tree sapling, a bottle, some medicine, paper, and a bag of flowers.

"Ah, welcome," said Nook. He straightened his apron.

"Nice place you've got here," said Clyde.

"Thank you, Clyde," said Nook. "Now, you're be starting work immediately, yes?"

"Well, I don't have any other plans..." said Clyde.

"Of course," said Nook. "Now, to show that you work for me, you must wear my insignia, yes? I wear this apron, hm? I have hats, wristbands, shoes... but I think you could do with a shirt, yes?" Nook gave Clyde a shirt with a leaf print on it, identical to the one on Nook's apron. Clyde put it on. "There, that's better, yes?" said Nook. Clyde tugged at the collar uncomfortably.

"I guess so..." he said.

"Excellent," said Nook. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, you can begin work." He took out a large parcel. "I'd like you to deliver this to Tabby, yes? She lives nearby." Clyde took the parcel.

"Uh, how'd you fit that in your pocket?" asked Clyde. Nook smiled.

"Try it," he said. Clyde put the parcel into his pocket. To his great surprise, it fit. "What the...?"

"You see, in Animal Crossing, all items have the same dimensions when put in one's pocket, yes?" Nook explained. "You could even carry that couch around with you." Clyde decided not to question this phenomenon. He put the shovel in his pocket.

"So, you just want me to deliver this to Tabby?" Clyde asked.

"Yes," said Nook. "She'll know what to do with it." Clyde started to walk out the door, when Nook spoke. "Oh, Clyde... Do you have any, um... combat experience?"

"A little," said Clyde, remembering his brief time in the war. He only fought for a couple of hours before it was over.

"Good," said Nook. "Now, as you work for me, I need you to come by here at 11 o'clock, yes?"

"Why?" asked Clyde.

"I usually close at 11," said Nook. "But tonight's different."

"How?" asked Clyde.

"You'll find out, yes?" said Nook.

"... Okay..." said Clyde. He walked out of the shed. He looked up, and saw that on the sign above the door was the same leaf emblem. _"What does that even mean?"_ hethought. He checked his map, and found Tabby's house. He quickly walked there, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a voice. Clyde entered. It was a single-room house, like Angus'. Cute-looking furniture was scattered throughout the house in an unorganized manner. An orange cat walked towards him. "Me-WOW! A human!" she said.

"Uh, hi," said Clyde. "I'm Clyde."

"I'm Tabby!" the cat said. "Welcome to Animal Crossing, me-WOW!"

"Thanks," Clyde said. He scratched his neck. "Nook wanted me to give this to you." Clyde took the parcel out of his pocket.

"A present!" exclaimed Tabby. "Yaaaaay!" She grabbed the parcel from Clyde, who nervously took a step back. Tabby ripped the parcel open, and held up the contents. Clyde's eyes bulged. "Yay!" yelled Tabby. The parcel contained a semi-automatic battle rifle.

"Uh... What's that?" asked Clyde.

"A gun!" said Tabby.

"Yeah, I figured that," said Clyde. "I meant, why do you have it?"

"To use in the fight," said Tabby. "This is so cool, me-WOW!"

"Yeah... Well, I'm gonna go," said Clyde. He dashed out the door, and ran back to Nook's. He burst inside.

"That was quick," Nook said.

"What the Hell are you giving a gun to that thing for?" Clyde shouted.

"Okay, I admit Tabby can be a little... peppy," Nook said. "But we need her tonight."

"What's happening?" asked Clyde. Nook paused for a moment.

"Okay... I'll tell you what's happening tonight, but you must put the information on the notice board in front of the Town Hall, yes?" said Nook. "Two birds one stone, yes?"

"Fine," said Clyde.

"You may of heard of someone by the name of Crazy Redd, hm?" said Nook.

"I think so..." said Clyde.

"Well, he and his workers live on the other side of Animal Crossing, on the other side of Mt. Kaio. I'm happy with my faithful workers, and this part of Animal Crossing, but Redd wants it all. While I prefer to negotiate with words first, Redd is a fox of action, yes? He constantly tries to take this side of Animal Crossing by force, yes? Of course, he has a little bit of honour. He has the decency to warn me a few days before he attacks. Now, Redd and the animals on the other side are ruthless, and experienced in combat. I trust you can use a gun, hm?"

"... Yeah..." said Clyde, slightly shocked.

"Great," said Nook. "You will fight, yes?" Clyde was speechless. "Oh, don't worry. We rarely have casualties."

"Good to know," Clyde managed to say.

"Excellent," said Nook. "Now, just post what I told you on the notice board, yes? Meet at my store at 11 tonight." Clyde started to walk out of the door. "Oh, Clyde," said Nook. Clyde turned around. "I'll tell you now, because I might forget to do it later. When you go to sleep at the end of each day, make sure you do it in bed! Don't sleep on the floor, or outside, or on the beach, or anywhere else, no matter how tempting it may be!"

"Why?" asked Clyde.

"Ah, you wouldn't want to know what will happen," said Nook. "Look, the last animal who didn't sleep in their own bed was named Pinky. The next morning, we found her head on the end of a shovel outside her house."

"What?!" exclaimed Clyde.

"It wasn't a pretty sight," Nook said, shaking his head. "Look, you seem to be a promising worker. I'm glad I failed to kill you last night. But it'd be a great pity if you died. I could really use a human, yes?"

"Okay..." said Clyde.

"Well, that's about it," said Nook. "Come back after you put the notice up. I have a couple more things I need you to do." Clyde nodded, and walked out. As he walked towards the Town Hall, he tried to comprehend what was going to happen tonight. Animals were going to kill each other over land. Animals who could work weapons, despite a lack of opposable thumbs. And he was caught in the middle of it all. As he started to write the message on the notice board, he wondered if he would have been better off taking his chances in what was left of his hometown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there's Chapter 2. There'll be a fight scene in either Chapter 3 or 4. Let's see how I do, hm?


	3. Off to war

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

Again, I do not own Animal Crossing, only Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great work, Clyde!" said Nook. "That's all the work I have for you."

"That penguin seemed a little... odd," said Clyde.

"Oh, don't worry," said Nook. "Cube's always like that."

"He seems a bit out of it," said Clyde.

"He is a little unusual," said Nook, nodding. "And he's not that useful in combat."

"Are all the animals here going to be fighting?" asked Clyde.

"Most of them," said Nook. "I wouldn't make Celeste or the Able Sisters fight. They're too delicate, yes?"

"I see," said Clyde. He had finished his work for Nook, and had met most of the people in town.

"Well, that's all I need you to do for me," said Nook. "It's almost 11. Come back here soon, yes?"

"I will," said Clyde. He exited Nook's shop. _"What now?" _he thought.

"Hey, Clyde!" called a voice. Clyde turned to see a blue cat running towards him.

"Hi, Rosie," said Clyde.

"What are you doing, silly?" Rosie asked.

"Just got off work," said Clyde. He stretched.

"Are you going to fight tonight, silly?" asked Rosie.

"I guess so," said Clyde. "Are you?" Rosie nodded.

"I'm not that experienced, but I'll give anything a try," she said.

"Hope none of us die," said Clyde.

"That wouldn't be very nice," said Rosie.

"Yeah," Clyde said, nodding. The small talk was making him a little uncomfortable, but he was rescued by a familiar voice.

"Hiiiiiii!" yelled a shrill voice.

_"Oh, crap," _thought Clyde. Tabby ran towards Clyde and Rosie.

"Hi Tabby," said Rosie.

"Did you two come early too, me-WOW?" asked Tabby.

"Actually, I was just leaving," said Clyde. Eager to get away from Tabby, he ran back to his house. _"If I die in that fight, it'll probably be because of her," _he thought as he shut the door. He looked around his tiny house. "Maybe I could ask Nook if I can get paid for some extra work..." he said to himself. He walked over to the tape deck and pressed Play, but nothing happened. He opened the lid, and there wasn't a tape inside it. "I guess I should have checked that first..." he said. "Man, I wish I had a T.V." He stretched his arms. "Far out, there isn't even a couch!" He walked back outside.

"Oh, it's you," a voice said. Clyde turned to see the red bull from before.

"Ah, hi," said Clyde.

"Whatever," said Angus. "I take it Nook's making you fight?"

"Yeah," said Clyde. "Are you?"

"Of course, macmoo," said Angus. "I find fighting to be a good way to let out anger."

"Cool," said Clyde. "We'll be late if we don't leave now." He saw that most of the animals in Animal Crossing were heading into Nook's store.

"I'm not going with you, if that's what you're suggesting, macmoo," said Angus, turning away. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," he said. He started to walk towards Nook's store. On the way, Antonio sprinted past him. Clyde soon made it to Nook's. Two small raccoons greeted him.

"Hello!" one of them said. "Please come this way... way!"

"Okay..." said Clyde. _"Are they Nook's sons?" _he thought. They led Clyde to the back of the shed, and pushed a piece of wood. A trapdoor opened up near the bag of flowers. The three of them went down it. Clyde saw most of the animals down there, as well as Nook himself. It was a large underground room, much bigger than the store. It was like another building, well furnished and very clean.

"Ah, hello, Clyde," said Nook. "Good of you to come, yes?"

"I wasn't exactly given a choice," muttered Clyde.

"I beg your pardon?" said Nook.

"Mr. Nook!" called one of the smaller raccoons. "Everyone is here... here!"

"Excellent," said Nook. The last few animals came into the room. "Alright everyone, you all know why you're here. The residents who don't have any fighting experience, such as Blathers and that hippie Pascal aren't here. But the rest of you are here to fight! Redd should only keep up his attack for an hour or so before he gives up, yes? I want you to just hold back the attack!"

"Yes, sir!" most of the animals said.

"It's unlikely that any of you will be killed," said Nook. "But try to be careful, yes?"

"How do we defend ourselves?" asked Clyde.

"Timmy, Tommy," said Nook. The two small raccoons stepped forward. "Take Clyde to the weaponry, yes?" The two raccoons nodded, and walked away. Clyde followed them. They brought him to a large room. Clyde's eyes bulged. The entire room was filled with weapons of all kinds. Guns and explosives, as well as old-fashioned weapons, such as bows and arrows. There were melee weapons there too, such as clubs and spears.

"Holy..." Clyde said.

"Take whatever you want... want!" said Timmy.

"We're in no shortage... shortage!" said Tommy.

"Awesome," Clyde managed to say. Timmy and Tommy left the room.

"Hurry up. It's about to start... start!" one of them called. Clyde's eyes scanned the wide selection of weapons.

_"Where did Nook get all this?" _he thought. After a few minutes of pondering, Clyde decided on a pair of Uzis, a belt of grenades, and a shotgun strapped to his back. He was about to leave, when he decided he should take a melee weapon. He chose a classic sword. It was a bit heavy, but he took it anyway, sliding underneath the strap holding the shotgun to his back. He returned to the large underground room, but no-one was there. Bewildered, Clyde looked around, but the only animal there was a fat dog. It was wearing a green helmet, and held a spear.

"Oh, you must be Clyde," it said. "Uh... They already left."

"What?" exclaimed Clyde. "Where?"

"Uh... Down there," the dog said, pointing to a tunnel next to him. Clyde started walking towards it, but stopped.

"Why'd they leave you down here?" asked Clyde.

"Oh, um... Well, I'm Booker. They say I'm not that good as fighting, so I watch the tunnel instead," Booker said. He shrugged.

"Well, good luck," said Clyde. He crawled through the tunnel, and eventually came up into a small room. Nook was there, along with Timmy, Tommy, a green pigeon, and a pair of hedgehogs. There was an exist on the other side of the room, and Clyde could hear explosions and shouting coming from it.

"Took your time, hm?" said Nook. "Hurry up and get the Hell out there!" Clyde nodded, and rushed out the exit. A barren wasteland opened up before him. He looked around. He saw Angus dive, just as a grenade exploded right where he was standing. He quickly got up, and started running forwards.

"Fucking take this!" he shouted. He started firing his battle rifle at animals on the other side. One of them fired a rocket at Clyde. He sprinted out of the way. It slammed into the back wall, causing an explosion that send Clyde flying. He quickly got up. He fired one of his uzis at the animal the shot the rocket. It collapsed. Clyde smiled. His aim was as good as ever. He saw Cube slowly limping towards the room Clyde came out of, one of his legs bleeding.

"Solider!" shouted a voice. Clyde turned to see a dog holding a spear. It was wearing a green helmet, and looked kind of like Booker. It saluted Clyde. "Sergeant Copper reporting! This fight's much worse than we anticipated!" the dog said. "The enemy's fighting harder than they've done in the past!"

"I can handle 'em," Clyde said, hoping he sounded confident.

"If you say so," said the dog. "Good luck. Give them Hell!" They both nodded, and ran in separate directions. Clyde took out his other uzi.

"Come and get me!" he said through gritted teeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this chapter was short. The next one might be, too. I can write DBZ-style fight scenes, but I've never written a war-style one before. Hope I don't fuck up completely.


	4. War is totally the answer

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously...

Nook watched as Timmy and Tommy led Clyde into the weaponry. A moment later, they returned without him.

"Where is Clyde, hm?" asked Nook.

"He is choosing his weapons... weapons!" said Tommy.

"Very well," said Nook. "He'll probably be a while." He turned to the animals. There was Cube the penguin, Angus the bull, Antonio the anteater, Rosie the cat, Bree the mouse, Booker and Copper the dogs, Tabby the cat, Mable and Sable the hedgehogs, Brewster the pigeon, Pelly the pelican, and Rover the cat.

"When are we starting?" asked Rover.

"Soon," said Nook. "Redd is likely already there. They'll probably attack us as soon as we emerge." He turned to Pelly. "Is Tortimer safe?" he asked.

"Yes, he's in the Town Hall," said Pelly.

"Good," said Nook, nodding. "If he dies, it's all over." He faced the other animals. "Okay, same deal as usual. Don't go out of your way to kill anyone. Just stop them from moving in." All the animals except Mable, Sable, Timmy, Tommy, Brewster, and Nook took out their weapons.

"Let's go!" shouted Rover.

"Be careful, yes?" said Nook. Rover climbed through the tunnel at the back of the room. The other animals followed, except for Booker. Nook looked behind him. Clyde still had not returned. "Darn it," Nook said. He went through the could already hear the battle raging. Rover was standing near the exit to the battlefield, holding an assault rifle. Sable and Able were there, getting out recovery items, as was Brewster.

"The human's still down there?" asked Rover. Nook nodded. "Too bad," said Rover. He ran out into the battlefield. As soon as he came out, he saw a grenade land at his feet. "Shit!" he shrieked. He jumped as far as he could. The grenade exploded behind him. He quickly got to his feet, and scanned the battlefield. Redd's side seemed to have more animals than usual. Rover saw Cube clumsily trying to handle an uzi, but he was shot in the leg. Yelling in pain, he collapsed. Rover saw a gorilla on the other side laughing happily. He shot at it, and it collapsed. Rover ran over to Cube. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." Cube said.

"Come on, I'll help you," said Rover. Cube slung his flipper over Rover's shoulder. Rover carried Cube near the exit, when there was an explosion, sending them both to the ground. "Shit," growled Rover. He helped Cube up. "I have to take care of that," he said. "Can you make it back on your own?"

"I'll try," said Cube. Rover nodded, and ran towards the action.

_"What's going on?" _he thought. _"They're usually not nearly this tough!" _He fired at the other side.

"This shrapnel is ruining my make-up!" wailed Bree.

"They're fighting harder than usual!" shouted Rover. "Give it all you've got!"

"I don't want to fire this thing," said Bree, holding up a shotgun. "I'll get dust on my dress."

"Fire the fucking thing!" screamed Rover. He ran past her, shooting all the way. He saw a frog aiming at Rosie with a grenade launcher. Rover shot at it, but the magazine was empty. "Shit," he said. He grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin out, and threw it as hard as he could. It landed at the feet of the frog. The grenade exploded, sending the frog flying. Rover dashed over to Rosie. The explosion from the grenade had knocked her unconscious. "Damn it," Rover said. He reloaded his assault rifle. "What the Hell is going on?" he wondered out loud.

Back to Clyde's POV...

Clyde dove into a trench as a grenade exploded behind him. Shrapnel rained down on him. He shook his head, and climbed out of the trench. He grabbed a grenade in his teeth. He yanked on it, pulling the pin out. He spat it out, and threw the grenade. It landed next to a cow, and exploding, sending it flying. He took out some more animals with his uzis. A bullet grazed his side.

_"That was close," _he thought. He looked for the animal that shot him. He saw a donkey reloading a pistol. Clyde took out his shotgun, and shot it. It collapsed.

"Keep it up!" Rover shouted. Clyde put his uzis away, deciding to fight with the shotgun for a while. He dashed over to what used to be a building. Rover followed him.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Clyde.

"We're on the other side of Mt. Kaio," said Rover. "We've fought on this field so often that it's been reduced to this desolate wasteland. It used to be a town. This thing right here used to be a building." He indicated the foundation they were hiding behind. "Redd wants to expand, so he's trying to take out Tortimer, the mayor. Without him, there'll be nothing stopping Redd invading. This time, however, things are different. They're fighting a lot harder than usual."

"Really?" said Clyde. "This is nothing compared to the war I was in." Rover gave him a blank look. Something on the other side of the building exploded, and shrapnel rained down on them both. "Well, that's my cue," said Clyde. He jumped over the rubble that used to be a building, and took out an animal on the other side.

_"He might be more skilled than me," _thought Rover. Suddenly, Tabby ran past Rover, shooting wildly.

"Yaaaaay!" she shouted. Rover groaned, and went after her. Some of her stay bullets actually hit some of the other animals, but there were still many left over.

"Where are they all coming from?" Rover wondered out loud. Clyde ducked beneath a large mound, close to the opposing side. Tabby and Rover followed. Clyde grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin out, and hurled it over the mound. Screams from the other side told him he met his mark. He grabbed another one, and pulled the pin out, but Tabby snatched it from him.

"Hey, how come you got food?" she asked. "All I got was this gun."

"Uh, that's not food, its..." Clyde started to say, but Tabby had already swallowed the grenade.

"It tastes funny," she said. Clyde and Rover started to move backwards.

"This won't be pretty," said Clyde. Right on cue, Tabby exploded, showering Clyde and Rover in blood. "Lovely," Clyde said, wiping blood out of his eyes.

"I knew she was too peppy for her own good," said Rover. He picked up Tabby's battle rifle, which had survived the explosion. "Well, I'm gonna take out as many of Redd's filthy slaves as possible," he said. Clyde nodded, and the cat ran towards the opposite side. Clyde reloaded his shotgun, and followed. He turned around, and saw Angus, Antonio, Bree, and Copper following them. The six of them met at the base of Redd's attack.

"Where'd they go?" asked a voice.

"Keep an eye out!" shouted another.

"Okay, Rover and Copper, you take the right. Everyone else, take the left," ordered Clyde.

"Yes sir!" shouted Copper.

"What about you?" asked Rover.

"I'm going to go straight in there," said Clyde. "I'll see if I can take out Redd." They all nodded. Antonie, Angus, and Bree jumped up, and charged.

"They're right there!" shouted a squirrel.

"I can see them, idiot," said a falcon. All the animals started shooting, but none of the bullets fired by Redd's animals were making contact. It was clear the animals on Nook's side had more skill and experience. Rover and Copper attacked, fighting off the animals.

"Die!" Copper shouted. He knocked out the gun of a tiger, then in one smooth motion, stabbed it in the head. Rover kicked a rabbit in the gut, then smashed his battle rifle over its head. Clyde ran past all of them. Some of Redd's animals tried to shoot at him, but they all missed. He dived into a tunnel leading behind the wall at the back of the battlefield. He came into a room containing nothing but a bad smell, some guns, a few grenades, and a pig.

"What the...?" said the pig. Before it could act, Clyde pointed the shotgun at it. It immediately pointed a pistol at Clyde. "Who are you, nyoink?" demanded the pig.

"Name's Clyde," said Clyde. "I'm a human, get over it."

"I can see that, nyoink," said the pig. "Why are you with Nook?"

"Why are you with Redd?" asked Clyde.

"Point taken," said the pig. "Now, as the commanding officer of this battle, I suggest you let me kill you. No-one faces Curly and lives."

"Well, I'm facing your ugly mug right now, and I'm very much alive," said Clyde. Curly's small eyes narrowed.

"I'll make you eat those words, nyoink!" he said. He shot at Clyde, but his aim was poor, and the bullet hit his thigh.

"Fuck!" Clyde said through clenched teeth. His eyes watered with pain, and his leg gave way.

"Come on, get up," taunted Curly. Clyde slowly got to his feet, a steady trail of blood leaking out of his leg. "Tell you what," said Curly. "No guns. We'll settle this without firearms." He dropped his pistol.

"... Fine," said Clyde. He put his shotgun away.

"What about those, nyoink?" Curly said, pointing to Clyde's uzis. Clyde took them out, and dropped them. "That's better," said Curly. "Now, die!" He kicked Clyde, but he blocked it. He spun around, and punched Clyde in the face. Clyde spat out blood.

"That all you've got?" he taunted. Curly kicked Clyde again, and punched him in the stomach. Clyde fell to the ground. Curly stood right in front of him, so that he towered above him.

"That's right, beg for your life, like the pathetic human you are," Curly said. Suddenly, Clyde jumped up, spun around, and uppercutted Curly in the face, all in one smooth motion. Curly stumbled back. Breathing heavily, Clyde reached behind his back. Curly ran at him. In a flash of silver, Clyde took his sword out from behind his back, and cut Curly in half.

"You never said anything about not using swords," Clyde said. He spun his sword around triumphantly, but clumsily dropped it. He quickly picked it up, glad he was the only one there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that could've turned out a lot worse. I wrote the first part of this chapter from Nook and Rover's point of view, but switched back to Clyde once he joined the battle. You know, for a little backstory. Oh, and, yes. That was a Shoryuken that Clyde hit Curly with. On a side note, I always disliked Curly for some reason, and was pissed off that my axe wasn't doing any damage to him. So I made Clyde cut him in half. Yay! And my friend Vivien came up with the idea of Tabby eating a grenade and exploding horrifically. Which, I'm going to admit, I found appealing. So I put it in there. And now that Tabby's gone, a new animal can move in! Any ideas?


	5. Nook is an asshole

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I still do not own Animal Crossing. But Clyde is mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde woke up after a deep sleep. He yawned, and got out of bed. He hadn't slept better in weeks. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Knowing that he was the hero of the battle yesterday made him feel great. He walked downstairs.

_"Maybe Nook will give me some furniture now," _he thought as he looked around at his almost empty house. He went outside, and stretched. The taste of the morning air was sweet and crisp, making him feel even better. Brewster had healed the would in his leg that Curly gave him, and he could walk fine again. He thought he would pay a visit to Nook, but saw the raccoon walking towards a house near Clyde's. This house was a fair bit bigger than all the others. _"Doesn't that duck live there?" _Clyde thought. He walked over to Nook. "Hey, Nook, I was wondering..."

"Not now, Clyde," Nook interrupted. "I have to take care of something, yes? I'll talk to you afterwards." He knocked on the door. When no-one answered, he knocked it again, this time much harder. He continued hitting it, with almost enough force to knock it down. Eventually a duck answered. It was blue with a tuft of orange hair on its head, and wore square glasses. It yawned.

"What's wrong, Nook?" it asked.

"Why do you think I'm here, Derwin?" asked Nook.

"I don't know," said Derwin.

"Well, maybe you can answer me this," said Nook. "Why is your house bigger than all the others? Look at Clyde's house. It's the same size as all the others, yes? Yet yours is bigger. Why is that?"

"Uh... You built me a bigger house?" said Derwin.

"Correct," said Nook. "And what was our agreement, hm?"

"I had to pay you back, didn't I?" asked Derwin.

"Indeed," said Nook. "How long did I give you to pay me back?"

"Ten months, wasn't it?" Derwin said.

"Right again," said Nook.

_"What's going on?" _wondered Clyde.

"How long has it been since I built you that house?" asked Nook.

"I... don't know," said Derwin, clearly getting more and more nervous.

"Fourteen months," said Nook. "Why haven't you paid me back?"

"Well, I..." Derwin started, but Nook cut him off. He punched his across the face, and kneed him in the gut. Derwin choked.

"Get up," snarled Nook. Derwin slowly got to his feet. Nook punched him in the face.

"Where's my fucking money?" he demanded.

"I don't have it..." Derwin said. Nook kicked Derwin in the face. He rolled over.

"Nook, stop it!" yelled Clyde.

"Stay out of this, Clyde," said Nook, growing angrier by the second. Derwin slowly got to his feet. Nook grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him against the wall of his house. He kneed Derwin in the gut, then punched him in the face again. His glasses fell off. Nook let go of the duck. He slowly slid down to the ground. Nook went inside the house. Clyde helped Derwin to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Derwin coughed up blood. "... I'll take that as a no," said Clyde. Nook came out.

"Even if you sell everything you own, you're still 40000 Bells short," he said. He grabbed Derwin, and threw him to the ground.

"I... I..." Derwin stammered.

"Shut the fuck up," growled Nook. He took out a pistol, and shot Derwin in the head, killing him.

"What the Hell?!" exclaimed Clyde. "You didn't need to kill him!" Nook stood on Derwin's glasses, crushing them.

"Money makes the world go round, Clyde," he said. "The sooner you learn that, the better. Now, you say you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh, yeah," said Clyde, who suddenly felt a lot less comfortable around Nook.

"Well, meet me at my store in a few minutes, yes?" said Nook. "I have to clean this mess up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, really short chapter this time 'round. Sorry. This is a "filler" chapter of sorts. It has nothing to do with the plot. I just made it to show how evil and sadistic Nook can be. You ever notice how one day, an animal will be running around, having fun, writing letters, catching bugs, and the next day, they're gone? It's because Nook KILLED them for not paying off their mortgage. Ever wonder why there are perfectly good items in the bin in the Town Hall? That's where Nook gets rid of the evidence! Well, that's my theory.


	6. Time for a Side Quest

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

In case you were wondering, I still don't own Animal Crossing or any part of Nintendo. If I took over their empire, don't you think it would have been in the media? Anyway, enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Far out, Nook is a psychopath," _Clyde thought. He walked towards Nook's store. He let himself in. _"Wait, what if I end up in debt like Derwin?" _Clyde suddenly thought. He realised that it was not a concern at the moment: Nook's store was completely bare.

"Clyde!" Nook said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Where the heck is everything?" asked Clyde.

"When I received my shipment this morning, it was empty!" said Nook. "Someone took everything out of it."

"How is that possible?" asked Clyde.

"I don't know," said Nook, shaking his head. "The shipment comes through Redd's side of town every morning, but no-one on that side knows about it. Only my animals should know."

"The information must have been leaked somehow," said Clyde.

"Ugh..." groaned Nook. "Actually, while you're here, I need to discuss yesterday's battle with you."

"What's up?" asked Clyde.

"First of all, well done!" said Nook. "I'm surprised there was someone more skilled than Rover, but you're incredible!"

"Eh, it was a cakewalk compared to what I went through in my old town," Clyde said, shrugging.

"Anyway, you were a huge help," Nook continued. "I'm not sure why, but they seemed much tougher this time. But you evened the odds, yes? And you managed to take out their acting commander! Praise be aside, we're now down two animals. That fool Tabby practically killed herself, and I had to dispose of Derwin. Eh, that useless duck didn't even bother turning up to fight. Good riddance. So, we're going to need more fighters, yes? It'll only be a matter of time before newcomers start moving in, so we just have to pray that Redd doesn't attack for a while."

"I could take them," said Clyde confidently. "Half of those animals barely look like they know which end of a gun the bullet comes out of."

"You may think so, but not everyone is as skilled as you. Rover is a close second, and Copper can hold his own, but the others aren't that great," said Nook. "Now, I'm going to advertise the two empty houses I now have. I was going to reward you for your help yesterday with a free item of your choice, but, as you can see, I don't have anything."

"Eh, it's okay," said Clyde.

"Actually, could you investigate my loss of stock for me?" asked Nook.

"Hey, this isn't an RPG," said Clyde. "I don't do quests."

"Fair enough," said Nook.

"I won't go out of my way to investigate, but if I hear anything, I'll let you know," said Clyde. Nook nodded, and Clyde left the store. He looked around. He noticed Phyllis looking around, then walk off in the direction of Town Hall. _"Doesn't Phyllis work night shifts?" _Clyde thought. He quickly followed her. He looked around, but couldn't see her, and concluded she must have gone inside. He walked into the Town Hall. Pelly was standing at the desk, and Tortimer was sitting at the back in a deep sleep, as usual.

"Hello, Clyde," Pelly said cheerfully.

"Hey," said Clyde. "Did your sister come through here?" he asked. Pelly shook her head.

"I don't know where Phyllis goes during the day," she said. "She just turns up when her shift starts, and disappears when it's over."

"But I just saw here come by here!" said Clyde. Pelly shrugged. Clyde gritted his teeth, and walked outside. _"Where could she have gone?" _he thought. _"Pelly didn't see her, she's not anywhere here, and I don't think she can fly. Animals don't just don't disappear like that." _He looked around. A few animals were walking around outside. A slight breeze ruffled his hair slightly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get involved in this," he muttered. He looked around the Town Hall. _"This is where she disappeared..."_ he thought. He looked at the walls of the building. They seemed solid, and perfectly normal.

"What're you doing, macmoo?" asked a voice from behind him. Clyde turned around to see Angus.

"Oh, hey," said Clyde. "Phyllis disappeared a moment ago, and I'm wondering where the Hell she went."

"Didn't you know?" said Angus. "She disappears like that all the time."

"Really?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah," said Angus. "I've never seen where she goes, though."

"Well, you and I are going to find out where Phyllis disappears to," said Clyde.

"Whatever," said Angus. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great," said Clyde. "How long have you lived here?"

"A year or so," Angus shrugged.

"And you've never noticed anything strange about this Town Hall?" asked Clyde.

"Nope," said Angus. "We should probably ask someone who's lived here the longest."

"Who?" asked Clyde.

"Well, there's Nook, of course," said Angus. "Brewster and Blathers have been here for a while, too. So has Cube, but only because he can't be bothered moving."

"Well, let's ask around," said Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long break. Exam block is a bitch. Anyway, this is another short chapter. Just introducing a new plot idea. Clyde and another two animals will explore Redd's side of town, and bad shit will go down. More on that later. It appears I have some reviews... muntedmarsbar, go fuck yourself. There's no erotica in this story, (Yet...) and Clyde is a perfectly normal name. And I only abuse the name character system on the Pokemon games. (RIVAL DOUCHE would like to battle! Ah, classic.) Anyway, if you've got nothing better to do than write negative reviews for stories you haven't ever read properly, you're a loser who fails at life. And High School Musical sucks balls. Bren Tenkage, on the other hand, isn't a complete fuckhead. Thank you for your reviews. I'll update again shortly. Maybe.


	7. Crossing Over

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own the Animal Crossing series, any of its characters, or anything by Nintendo whatsoever. I only own Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We just need to know if you've seen anything unusual."

"..." 

"Come on. Have you seen Phyllis do anything suspicious?"

"..."

"Look, we bought your coffee. What else do you want, macmoo?"

"..."

"Screw this. Come on, Clyde. Let's go." Clyde and Angus left The Roost, with stomachs full of coffee, (Which, Clyde had to admit, was delicious.) 400 Bells less than they had when they came in, and no new information.

"What now?" asked Clyde.

"Well, Nook and Blathers didn't know anything, and Brewster doesn't tell you anything unless he really trusts you, macmoo," said Angus.

"Then we either try to get Brewster's trust, or ask Cube if he knows anything," said Clyde.

"Getting that stupid pigeon's trust could take weeks," said Angus. "We're better off asking Cube."

"Alright, let's go," said Clyde. They soon arrived at Cube's house. Clyde knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "That's strange," said Clyde. "I haven't seen him around town, but he doesn't seem to be home."

"Oh, move out of the way," said Angus. He pushed Clyde to the side, and tackled the door, breaking it down. They walked in. Inside was a few glass tanks containing water and fish, some furniture, and a fat penguin sleeping in a bed. Angus walked over to him.

"Wake up, macmoo," he said. Cube stayed asleep. Angus looked at Clyde. Clyde shrugged. Angus rolled his eyes, and dropped his elbow into Cube's stomach. Cube coughed, sat up quickly, and his eyes snapped open.

"'Morning," said Clyde. Cube coughed again.

"It's morning?" he said.

"Yeah," said Clyde.

"Cube isn't usually up before noon, macmoo," said Angus.

"Ugh... What do you two want?" asked Cube, still half asleep.

"We want to know if you've seen Phyllis do anything unusual," said Clyde.

"No," said Clyde. "I just see her walk around every so often, look shifty, then press that brick on the back wall of the Town Hall, and disappear." Clyde and Angus looked at each other. "What?" said Cube. "She does that almost every day. It's usual for her." Angus grabbed Cube.

"Why the Hell didn't you tell anyone?!" he growled.

"I didn't think it was important," Cube said meekly.

"Lazy piece of shit," Angus muttered.

"Look, we know how to get wherever she's going," said Clyde. "Let's see if we can find what's up."

"Well, good luck," said Cube. He went back to bed.

"Oh, no," said Angus. "You're coming with us." He dragged Cube out of bed, and to the Town Hall. Clyde followed.

"Which brick is it?" asked Angus.

"I'm not sure," said Cube. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No way," said Angus. "Not until you open this thing for us." Cube tried to concentrate. He closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow. After a few minutes, he started drooling.

"What's he doing?" asked Clyde.

"The moron's thinking about food," said Angus, smacking Cube over the head. His eyes snapped open.

"Wha..? Where am I?" he said. Clyde groaned.

"Forget it," he said. "Let's just go."

"Not until we figure out what the Hell's going on, macmoo," said Angus. "Something's up. Nook's shipment has gone missing, and Phyllis is mysteriously disappearing. The two have to be linked somehow." Cube's stomach growled.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten in so long..." he moaned.

"We woke up up ten minutes ago!" said Clyde.

"That's a while for this fat tub of crap," said Angus, rolling his eyes.

"I can't think if I'm hungry, d-d-dude!" said Cube.

"Ugh... Looks like we're going to have to get him something to eat," said Angus.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Cube," said Clyde. "You'll probably kill him."

"I object nothing," said Angus. He walked off. Cube went to sleep.

"Man alive," groaned Clyde. "What happened to the simple life?"

A few minutes later, Angus returned with some apples and pears.

"Eat up," he said, and dropped them at Cube's feet. Sensing the presence of food, the penguin woke up, and quickly ate the fruit.

"Ah, that's better," he said.

"Now, can you tell us how this thing works?" asked Clyde.

"Of course, d-d-dude," said Cube. He looked at the wall for a moment, then pressed the brick in the middle of the bottom half. There was a flash, and the three of them appeared in a dark alleyway.

"Whoa, what the Hell happened?" said Clyde.

"Where the Hell are we?" said Angus.

"Why the Hell aren't I in bed?" said Cube. "I'm outta here."

"No, you're not," said Angus, and grabbed the back of Cube's shirt.

"What? But I helped you get here!" said Cube.

"Yeah, but we don't know where we are, and we might need to use you as a meat shield if things get ugly, macmoo," said Angus.

"The more, the merrier," shrugged Clyde.

"Ugh, fine," said Cube.

"First things first; where are we?" asked Clyde. The three of them walked out of the alleyway, and came to an urban street. Smog hung above them, and dirty buildings were scattered everywhere. Occasionally a car drove past them. Animals were walking around, most of them taking a moment to stare at the trio.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place, d-d-dude," said Cube.

"Me too," said Clyde. "It's just like our town, only..."

"The complete opposite," finished Angus. They heard yelling and gunshots in the distance.

"This place is more corrupted than our town," said Clyde.

"Should we go back?" said Cube.

"No," said Clyde. "We need to get to the bottom of this." He walked up to a cat. "Excuse me," said Clyde.

" Pthhpth?" said the cat.

"Um... Where is this?" asked Clyde.

"Where's what?" said the cat.

"Here," said Clyde, slightly confused.

"You're in Animal Crossing, pthhpth," said the cat, giving them a funny look. "You're a human, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Clyde.

"Strange... How come I haven't seen you before?" asked the cat.

"I'm from out of town," Clyde said. Before the cat could ask him anything else, he walked back to Cube and Angus.

"I think we're on Redd's side of town," said Clyde.

"That's it; I'm outta here," said Cube. He tried to leave, but Angus and Clyde pulled him back.

"Come on, we need you," said Clyde.

"How come this town is so much more urbanised than ours?" asked Angus. "We have the ocean, rivers, hills, mountains, and a waterfall. How come this place is so weird?"

"It's kind of like a human city," said Clyde. "Strange... How could a town populated by animals have human influence? It doesn't make any sense."

"We're forgetting the reason we came here, macmoo," said Angus.

"You're right," said Clyde. "Come on. Let's find Phyllis." The three of them walked off. The cat was watching the whole thing. He pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Redd? Yeah, it's Bob. The human's here... Yeah, he does. A penguin and a bull. I don't know, pthhpth... They're looking for Phyllis... They might... Yeah. Fine, I'll stall them... What? Why? Wouldn't it be easier if I just killed all three of them...? Ugh, fine, pthhpth. I'll take them out. I hope you know what you're doing, pthhpth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, new plot developments. What will happen to Clyde and his friends? Where has Phyllis gone? What is Bob up to? I have no idea; I'm making this thing up as I go along. Anyway, there'll probably be another fight in the next chapter, as well as the introdustion of a new character. Joy. I was originally going to separate this chapter into two parts (The scene in Cube's house, and the scene outside the Town Hall), but they were too short by themselves. So, that's it from me for now. I've already started Chapter 8, so it shouldn't be too long before the next update. Probably.


	8. Clyde's Quest

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

In case you were wondering, I still don't own Animal Crossing or any part of Nintendo. I will one day, though... One day... *laughs evilly*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," said Clyde.

"Incredible," said Angus.

"Staggering," said Cube. The three of them were looking up at a huge building they had come across after a few minutes of exploring. It towered above them, reaching past the smoggy sky. It was black, with small windows on every floor. The word "REDD" was hung above the huge glass door.

"What a colossal building!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Should we go in, d-d-dude?" asked Cube.

"Phyllis is probably in there," said Angus. "She does work for Redd, after all. If she's anywhere, it'll be here."

"Well, let's go in," said Clyde. He walked up to the door. It didn't open, but there was an intercom speaker on the side. Clyde pressed the button beneath the speaker.

"... What?" said the voice.

"Is this Crazy Redd?" asked Clyde.

"Of course it is," said the voice. "What do you want?"

"Could we come in...?" asked Clyde.

"What, are you tryin' to trick old Redd?" said the voice. "I'm smarter than you think. You need the password, remember?" Clyde looked at Angus and Cube. They shrugged. "You do know what I'm talking about, right?" continued the voice.

"Um... Yeah," said Clyde.

"Good! So, what do you say when I say... "Spoiled rotten"?" asked the voice.

"What?" said Clyde.

"Spoiled rotten?" repeated Angus.

"Isn't that a boss on one of the Wario Land games?" asked Cube.

"You're mumblin', buddy!" said the voice. "Let's try again. What do you say when I say... "Ask and you shall..."?"

"Um... Receive?" guessed Clyde. There was a pause. Clyde pressed the button on the intercom speaker again. "Hello?" A panel above the door opened up, and two machine guns came out. "... Fuck," said Clyde. The three of them started running right as the guns started firing.

"Shit!" yelled Angus as they ran. They dived behind the corner of a building.

"Is everyone okay?" panted Clyde. His elbows, knees, and one of his arms were bleeding from the dive, but other than that, he was fine.

"I think so," said Angus, rubbing his side.

"What about you, Cube?" asked Clyde. The penguin didn't answer. "Cube?" Clyde turned the penguin over. Several bullets were buried in his back. "Oh, no..."

"Cube!" shouted Angus. "Wake up!"

"No... He can't be..." Clyde said quietly. Angus listened closely to Cube.

"He's still breathing, macmoo," said Angus.

"Really?" said Clyde.

"Yeah. He's still alive, but barely. I don't think he's gonna make it," said Angus.

"He can't die here!" said Clyde. "It's our fault he's here. Get him to Brewster as fast as you can." Angus picked up Cube.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to get in that building, and kill Redd," said Clyde.

"What about Phyllis?" asked Angus.

"I'll go after her if I have time," said Clyde. "Go, now!" Angus ran off. "How do I get in there...?" wondered Clyde. He wandered down the dirty streets.

"Looking for a good time, handsome?" asked a yellow cat wearing tight leather. Clyde ignored her.

After a few minuted of aimless wandering, Clyde came to a small building with the word "InfOrmATiOn" written on it. Each letter was completely different from the others, and they looked like they had all come from different sources.

"That may be the most dodgy sign I've ever come across," said Clyde. "Eh, what the Hell." He shrugged, and opened the door. He entered, and found himself in a small room, containing only a flickering lightbulb, and a weasel wearing glasses and a tie sitting at a desk covered in papers.

"Hey," the weasel said quickly.

"Uh, hi," said Clyde.

"So, what are you interested in?" asked the weasel.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the password to Redd's building," said Clyde, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why?" asked the weasel. "Doesn't everyone know the passwords off by heart?"

"I'm, uh... I'm new in town," said Clyde.

"Ah. Of course. Well, then. You'll need the password, won't you?" said the weasel.

"I guess so...?" said Clyde.

"Not to worry. Lyle's got your back. BAM!" Clyde jumped slightly. "Now, this information isn't for free," continued Lyle. "That'd be stupid. Lyle wouldn't be able to make a living. Anyway, I'll sell you the passwords."

"How much?" asked Clyde.

"50,000 Bells," said Lyle.

"What?!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Okay, fine," said Lyle. "You know what? I like you. You're a good guy, aren't ya? I like good guys. So, just for you, I'll give you a huge discount. 49,900 Bells." Clyde started to walk out. "Okay, okay! You don't need to pay me!"

"Then what do you want?" asked Clyde, knowing that the information would still come at a cost.

"South of here is the Competition Hall," said Lyle. "They have monthly competitions. They used to be run by this guy called Chip, but he, uh... died. Anyway, they give out rare items as prizes."

"You want me to win and give you the prize?" asked Clyde. Lyle blinked.

"Yes," he said. "You're smart. Real smart."

"What do I have to do?" asked Clyde.

"I don't know," admitted Lyle. "They change every month. But I'll give you the password, regardless of the prize. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess so," said Clyde.

"Excellent," said Lyle. "Now, sign here. And here. Initials here. Sign here. Initials here. And here. Sign here. Favourite deceased American senator here."

After several hours of signing papers, Clyde finally got to the Competition Hall. It was a large wooden building, and he could hear people shouting from inside.

"Here goes nothing," Clyde muttered, and walked inside. Several animals were inside. There was a large table, several chairs, a bar, complete with liquor and stools, and a huge televison screen.

"What do you want?" growled a cat.

"I'm here for the competition," said Clyde.

"A human?" asked a bird.

"Get over it," Clyde said. He thought that these would be the kinds of animals that sleep with a knife under their pillow, but he didn't care.

"So, do we let him in?" asked a penguin.

"Sure," said the cat. "Might be interesting." He lit a cigarette. "Want one?"

"I'll pass," said Clyde.

"Are we going to do this or not?" asked an elephant.

"Yeah, yeah," said the cat. "Name's Kabuki."

"Clyde," said Clyde.

"Pleasure to meet you, Clyde," said Kabuki. "This is Jitters, Hopper, and Opal." Clyde nodded to each of them.

"So, what's the competition this time?" he asked. Kabuki grinned.

"This month, we thought we'd try for a change of pace," he said. "We thought we'd take a break, and just play a couple of video games."

_"Excellent!" _thought Clyde. _"This will be too easy!"_

"Now, we need a small... donation," said Kabuki.

"What? Why?" asked Clyde.

"Well, each entrant chips in so we have enough money for the prize the winner gets," said Kabuki. "Rare items don't grow on trees."

"Makes sense," said Clyde, shrugging.

"Now, how much money do you have?" asked Kabuki. Clyde reached into his pocket, and pulled out a 500 Bells coin.

"This is all I have," he said.

"That'll do," said Kabuki. He took the coin, and passed it to Opal. She opened a small chest, and put it inside. "Now then, what game would you like to play?"

"I get to choose?" asked Clyde.

"Sure," said Kabuki. Hopper and Opal smirked. "We'll go easy on the newbie." He led Clyde to a box full of video games. After a moment, Clyde chose Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Excellent choice," said Kabuki. Opal put the game into the Wii, and the television screen lit up.

"Prepare to die, loser," said Kabuki.

"This'll be too easy," snorted Hopper.

"That prize is mine!" said Opal.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," muttered Clyde.

"This game's winner is... MetaKnight!"

"What..." said Opal.

"How did..." said Hopper.

"What... the fuck... did you do?!" growled Kabuki.

"I won," Clyde said calmly.

"That's impossible!" said Kabuki. "I never lose!"

"Whatever," said Clyde. "Can I have my prize now?"

"Fine," snapped Kabuki. He handed Clyde a red turnip.

"... What the fuck is this?" asked Clyde.

"You're kidding," said Hopper.

"Red Turnips are incredibly rare and valuable!" said Opal.

"If you say so," said Clyde. He started to walk out the door.

"That turnip is MINE!" shouted Kabuki. He pounced on Clyde, but he spun around, and elbowed the cat in the face. He fell to the ground. "Get... him...!" growled Kabuki. Hopper and Opal ran at him. They both tried to punch him, but he jumped back, and kicked Hopper in the gut, followed by an elbow to Opal's face. They both staggered back. Clyde entered his fighting stance, incredibly calm.

"Come on, then," he taunted. All three of them ran at him. He punched Hopper in the gut, kicked Opal in the face, then used her head to propel himself into the air. He brought his two fists down on top of Kabuki's head. All three animals slumped to the floor, unconscious. "Too easy," said Clyde.

"A red turnip?!" gasped Lyle.

"Yeah," said Clyde. He handed Lyle the turnip.

"I... Wow, thank you!" said Lyle.

"Now, where's my password?" asked Clyde.

"Hm? Oh, yes," said Lyle, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Yes. Of course. Your passwords. You earned them. They're yours." He handed Clyde a sheet of paper. Clyde nodded. "A red turnip..." Lyle said again. Clyde exited the building, and walked back to Redd's headquaters. He pressed the button beneath the intercom.

"Hello?" said Redd's voice.

"Let me in," said Clyde.

"What about the password?" asked the voice.

"Sure," said Clyde. He read over the piece of paper. It was just a list of matching words and phrases.

"What do you say when I say... "Give 2 cents"?" asked the voice.

"Ask for change," said Clyde.

"Well done, cousin," said Redd. The glass door opened. Clyde entered. Inside was a huge water fountain, and a large desk. There was a pair of elevators to the side, and several couches and tables in the middle of the room.

"Hello, welcome to Redd's," said a voice from the desk. "How may I... Clyde?!" It was Phyllis.

"Phyllis!" said Clyde. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," she said. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Clyde?"

"What do you want?" Clyde said through gritted teeth.

"Now, on our last encounter, I tried to kill you, I believe," said Phyllis.

"How could I forget?" muttered Clyde.

"Anyway, I was severely punished by Mr. Redd for failing," said Phyllis. "Even though his orders have changed, I still won't let you live!"

"Try me!" said Clyde, entering his fighting stance. Phyllis pulled out a gun. "Shit!" Clyde dove behind a couch. The couch shook slightly as bullets were blasted into it.

"Come out!" yelled Phyllis. "You must die!"

_"Why does everyone want to kill me?!" _thought Clyde. He wasn't worried about Phyllis, though. The war had prepared him for situations like this. He quickly dashed behind the fountain, and grabbed two handfuls of water. It slowly trickled out of his clenched fists. Using all his might, he jumped over the fountain. The force of the water gave him extra lift, and he landed in front of the desk. Phyllis reloaded her pistol, and pointed it at Clyde. He raised his hands.

"Good..." said Phyllis. "I didn't think you'd be smart enough to beat me. Stupid human..."

"What?" said Clyde.

"Nothing," said Phyllis. "Now, prepare to die!" At that moment, Clyde threw the water at her. "Ah! My make-up!" Phyllis cried. Clyde jumped up, and kicked her across the face. She hit the back of the wall, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Clyde picked up her gun. After a brief moral conflict on whether he should kill her or not, he decided to kill her. He took the elevator to the next floor. The room was mostly empty, except for a table with a sheet of paper on it. It was a list of the floors in the building. Clyde read it, and found that Redd was on the top floor.

"Didn't expect that," muttered Clyde. He went back inside the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor. After a minute, Clyde felt the elevator lurch. "What the-" The light inside the elevator turned red. Clyde pressed the button for the doors to open, but nothing happened. He felt the elevator lurch again. "Shit!" He charged at the door. Again. And again. No matter how hard he hit it, it wouldn't open. The elevator lurched again. "Crap, crap, crap, crap..." Clyde couldn't think straight, he was panicking too much. He shook his head. "Okay, come on," Clyde said to himself. He tried to control his heart rate. Gathering all the strength he had, he tackled the door once more. He went straight through it, and collapsed on the floor.

"How the Hell did you do that, pthhpth?" exclaimed a voice.

"I... Oh, it's you," said Clyde. It was the cat from before.

"How did you get out of the elevator?" asked the cat. "No-one should be that strong!"

"What's that door made out of?" asked Clyde.

"Hardened plastic," said the cat.

"That explains it, then," said Clyde. "Any human could have gotten through that door."

"Damn it," muttered the cat.

"Wait, what?" said Clyde.

"I stopped the elevator," said the cat.

"Why?" asked Clyde.

"To wipe you out, pthhpth" said the cat. "I was ordered to... Wait, aren't there supposed to be three of you?"

"They had to leave," Clyde said stiffly. "Are you going to try to kill me now?"

"No, just beat you within an inch of your life, so Redd can do what he wants with you," said the cat.

"Well, if you're anything like Phyllis, I should beat you no problem," said Clyde.

"You beat Phyllis, pthhpth?" gasped the cat.

"Beat, killed, same difference," shrugged Clyde. The cat took a step back. "Where's Redd?"

"He's on the floor above this one," said the cat. "You'll have to take the stairs."

"Thank you," said Clyde. He nodded, and headed towards the stairs, but the cat jumped in front of him.

"You're not getting past me, pthhpth!" said the cat.

"Whatever," said Clyde. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm Redd's right-hand man!" said the cat. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Oh, I think Rover might have mentioned your name once," said Clyde. "Your name's Bob, isn't it?"

"That's right, pthhpth!" said Bob. "You don't stand a chance! None have-" Clyde punched Bob in the face, then kicked him in the gut.

"You talk too much," Clyde said. "For now, let your fists do the talking. Unless you brought a weapon."

"I thought you'd die when the elevator fell," said Bob. "I didn't think I'd need one." Clyde smiled.

"Let's see what you've got, then," he said. Bo tried to punch Clyde, but he moved out of the way. Clyde kicked Bob into the wall. He got up, and ran at Clyde, who stood his ground. Bob punched Clyde in the face. He staggered back.

"Heh..." smirked Bob. Suddenly, Clyde recovered. He wiped the trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth away.

"I thought that was all you could do," he said. He dashed at Bob, jumped, and kneed him in the face. He punched him in the face, did a low kick, tripping him over, then punched him into the wall. Bob slowly got up.

"D... Darn it..." Bob ran at Clyde again. He attacked him with a flurry of blows, but he blocked all of them. Clyde smiled.

"Want to try again!"

"Grrraaahh!" Overcome by rage, Bob tackled Clyde. Clyde grabbed his arms, dropped to the floor, and used his foot to propel Bob over him. Bob crashed into the wall. He got up, breathing heavily. "No... I will not lose!" He ran at Clyde once more, and pulled his fist back. He tried to punch Clyde, but he caught his fist. Bob's eyes widened. Clyde punched Bob in the gut with his free hand, then kneed him. Bob dropped to his knees, clutching his gut.

"Get up," commanded Clyde. Bob coughed up blood. Clyde kicked Bob in the face. He collapsed.

"W... Why...?" coughed Bob. "Why are you so strong...?"

"Didn't you know?" said Clyde. "I'm a human. You're nothing compared to me. The war made me stronger than you will ever be. Humans can not be defeated by the likes of you animals!"

"Powerful words, Clyde," said a voice. Clyde turned around to see a figure emerging from the staircase, but it was hidden in the shadows. It was about Clyde's size.

"Who are you?" demanded Clyde.

"None know who I really am," said the figure. "Trust and truth are for weaklings. But here, I have power. And in the end, that's all that really matters. Around here, I'm know as Craig." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Clyde gasped.

"You're... a human!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, I'm on a roll. I wrote all that in two days. This is the longest chapter so far, too. I could have easily split this up into several smaller chapters, but I didn't feel like it. You gonna sue me? That's what I thought. I thought that a cliffhanger would be a good way to end this chapter. ZOMFG! An0tH3R HumAnZ! *ahem* Sorry about that. Craig was the first "not virtuous" name I could think of. If you don't like it, then, well, we're on the same page, 'cause I don't either. I'll write more soon. Have fun.


	9. Craig

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Animal Crossing, or any part of Nintendo's vast empire that will one day take over the world. I only own Clyde. And now Craig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig had brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He wore jeans, and a green t-shirt under a red jacket.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Clyde," said Craig.

"Who are you?" growled Clyde.

"I told you; I'm Craig," said Craig. "I'm a veteran from the war we're having. The human war, I mean. After we destroyed what we needed to in order to get the advantage, they decided they didn't need me. However, when I got back to my town, I found it had been ravaged by the opposing side. So I came here."

"So, you're one of the ones that destroyed my hometown?" asked Clyde.

"Probably," said Craig. Clyde clenched his fists. "Now, I heard what you did to Curly and the others," continued Craig. "But I can assure you, I won't go down as easy as them!"

"That's what Bob said," said Clyde. "And look what happened to him."

"You're forgetting something," said Craig. "We're different from them. We're both from the same war. Even though we're on opposing sides, we've proven to be of a much higher calibre than all these animals that can talk for some reason."

"Wait, why are you on Redd's side?" asked Clyde. Craig shrugged.

"I came here. He was very excited to see a human, and gave me work here straight away," he said. "He quickly put me in charge of most of the town. I made buildings. I got the animals better weapons. I taught them how to fight."

"That explains everything," muttered Clyde.

"Anyway, our plan is almost complete," said Craig. "Soon, Redd and I will control all of Animal Crossing! There's just one more thing that needs taking care of..." Craig started to walk towards Clyde.

"What might that be?" asked Clyde, sensing what was about to happen.

"You," said Craig. "If it wasn't for you, we would have won that battle. We would control Animal Crossing. Everything was fine until you came into the picture. And for that..." He ran at Clyde. "I must eliminate you!" Craig punched Clyde, but he jumped back. Craig did a high kick, but Clyde ducked, then dashed forward and punched Craig in the gut. Craig kicked Clyde in the face. Clyde jumped up, and tried an uppercut, but Craig jumped back. He punched Clyde in the gut, then kicked him across the face. Clyde fell to the ground, but quickly got up. "Well, that's enough for a warm-up," said Craig. Clyde spat out blood. Craig punched Clyde, but he blocked it. Clyde kneed Craig in the gut, then slammed him to the ground with both fists. Clyde was panting heavily by now. Craig got up. "Hm. As impressive as that last move was, it seemed to have taken a lot out of you. What's the matter?" Craig tackled Clyde to the ground. Before Clyde could get up, Craig punched him in the face several times. They both got up. "I thought you were stronger than this," said Craig. Clyde tried a spinning kick, but Craig moved out of the way. "What's wrong?" Clyde tried a punch combo, but Craig blocked every hit. "Don't live up to be as big as your legends, huh?"

_"D... Darn it..." _thought Clyde. _"I'm too worn out..." _Craig punched him in the gut. Clyde coughed up blood, and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Pathetic," said Craig. "You got me excited about a decent challenge for nothing." He grabbed Clyde, and threw him against the wall. "Enjoy the trip down!" said Craig. He kicked Clyde so hard that he went straight through the wall. Craig watched Clyde fall down, slamming into the ground. "Well, I guess I'll get Bob healed," said Craig. "We'll attack the other side soon. This time, there shouldn't be any problems. By this time next month, I should be the ruler of Animal Crossing!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this chapter was basically just one fight scene. But come on! Two chapters uploaded in one day! (This is the shortest chapter so far, but, still...) So, yeah. Craig kicked Clyde's ass. What will happen next? I dunno. The story isn't over yet, that's for sure. I've still got a few ideas left up my sleeves... Oh, and Bren Tenkage, your character will appear in the next chapter. See ya.


	10. Nook is still an asshole

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde and Craig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde's eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding, and his whole body ached.

"Ugh... What happened?" he groaned. He was in a dimly lit room, lying in a small bed. He looked to his side, wincing as he turned his neck. "Ouch..."

"It's okay, you're safe here," said a voice. Once Clyde got used to the poorly adjusted light, he could see that he was talking to a wolf with dark grey fur. "You fell from Redd's Tower, tenkage" it said.

"How am I still alive?" asked Clyde.

"As tall as the tower looks, you were only on the second floor," explained the wolf. "Redd's only built up to three floors. The rest of the tower is empty."

"Ah," said Clyde. "Where am I?"

"This is where I live," said the wolf.

"Nice place you got here," Clyde said, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks," said the wolf. He picked up a glass of liquid. "Drink this, tenkage" it said. "You'll feel better." Clyde took a sip, and immediately spat it out.

"Gah! What the Hell is that?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a combination of all the fruits found in Animal Crossing," said the wolf. "It tastes surprisingly horrible, but it'll heal you."

"It could have tasted like fish," Clyde grumbled as he took another sip.

"Pardon?" said the wolf.

"Never mind," Clyde said, shaking his head as he swallowed the liquid. It tasted awful, but he immediately felt better. "Wait, how did you get the fruit?" Clyde asked. "I haven't seen any trees around here."

"I went to the other side," the wolf said plainly.

"How?" asked Clyde. _"I don't know how to get back home anyway..."_

"If you're feeling better, I'll show you, tenkage," said the wolf. Clyde nodded. The wolf led Clyde out of the tiny house. They were at the back of a narrow alleyway. "This way," the wolf said. It led Clyde out of the alleyway, through the main road, and back to the alley where Clyde started. The wold pressed a brick at the back, and there was a bright flash. When Clyde opened his eyes, he was at the back of the Town Hall. "Well, see you around," said the wolf.

"Wait," said Clyde. "What're you doing on Redd's side?" The wolf shrugged.

"I felt more at home there," it said. "It doesn't have the same feeling now that it's all urbanised and they build an alleyway in front of my house, but it's still my home. I have nothing against Nook, though, so I don't join in the wars like everyone else does."

"Fair enough," said Clyde.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," said the wolf.

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Clyde.

"Bren," replied the wolf.

"Well, Bren, I'll see you next time I'm in town," said Clyde. Bren nodded, and tapped the brick. He disappeared. Clyde quickly headed to Angus' house, and walked in without knocking.

"What the fuck... Oh, it's you," said Angus.

"Is Cube okay?" asked Clyde.

"Brewster's taking care of him," said Angus. "He's alive, but things aren't looking good. The Able Sisters tried to heal him, but nothing worked. Cube's hanging on by a thread. It'll probably snap soon, macmoo." Clyde sighed. "How did things go at Redd's?"

"Well, I killed Phyllis, and beat the crap out of Bob," said Clyde.

"Great," said Angus. "What about Redd?"

"Yeah, about that..." said Clyde. "I need to talk to Nook."

"I already told him everything," said Angus. Clyde shook his head.

"You weren't there for the whole thing," he said. "Things are different now." He started to walk out. "Next time there's a battle, it might not be so easy." Clyde left Angus' house, and headed to Nook's store. The shelves were stocked, as usual.

"Clyde!" Nook greeted him. "My stock arrived!"

"I can see," Clyde smiled.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with it, yes?" said Nook. Clyde shrugged.

"We have more important matters at hand," said Clyde.

"Angus told me what happened with Phyllis," said Nook. "And all I have to say is..." Nook punched Clyde in the face, then kicked him in the gut. Before Clyde could recover, Nook slammed him to the ground. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was working for Redd?!"

"Ugh... What?" coughed Clyde.

"All these years! All these fucking years!" screamed Nook. "She was right under my nose! Feeding information to that bastard Redd! I just thought she wasn't interested in working for me, but she was working with the fucking enemy! And you knew all this time, and never told me!?"

"Everyone knew," Clyde said. Nook kicked Clyde in the face.

"Yeah, that makes things better!" he said sarcastically.

"I thought you knew," said Clyde.

"If I knew, she'd be long dead," said Nook. He pulled out a gun, and pointed it to Clyde's head. "Just like you are!"

"Redd has a human!" Clyde shouted. Nook blinked, and lowered his gun slightly.

"What?" Clyde got up.

"I killed Phyllis, and beat Bob, but a human appeared," explained Clyde. "His name's Craig."

"What happened?" asked Nook. "I assume you gave him a trouncing, yes?"

"Actually, he, um..." said Clyde.

"Don't tell me you lost," said Nook.

"I was tired!" said Clyde. "I had been fighting all day! If I was at my full strength, I would have stood a chance against him."

"Why are you still alive, hm?" asked Nook.

"He kicked me out of Redd's Tower, which was a lot shorter than I thought, and a wolf named Bren healed me," said Clyde.

"Why?" asked Nook. Clyde shrugged.

"He didn't have that same evil feel that the other animal over there do," said Clyde.

"Ah, whatever," said Nook. "I'm glad Phyllis is dead. And it's good that we know they have a human. Wait a second..." Nook's eyes lit up. "Clyde! This is perfect!"

"What?" said Clyde.

"Did anyone see that wolf heal you?" asked Nook.

"I don't think so," said Clyde.

"Then they'll think you're dead!" Nook said excitedly. "Next time there's a battle, you can sneak into the town, and destroy it!"

"How am I going to destroy an entire town by myself?" asked Clyde.

"I've got a little something I've been saving for an opportunity like this," said Nook. "You'll see what it is soon." Clyde nodded, and started to walk out. "Oh, Angus told me what happened to Cube," said Nook. "A shame. He was a crap fighter, but at least he paid his mortgage. I hope he recovers."

"Yeah..." said Clyde. "Maybe..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That chapter took way longer than it should have. My apologies. Oh, and don't worry if you didn't get the DBZ reference. No-one did.


	11. The Plan

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life in Animal Crossing was pretty quiet for the next few days. Clyde spent his time catching bugs and fish, digging up fossils, gardening, and working for Nook. He had filled his house with furniture and other items.

Clyde woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. He walked outside, the crisp morning air greeting him as usual.

"Morning, Clyde!" called Antonio, up early, as usual.

"Hey," Clyde said sleepily.

"Fancy another race, honk?" asked Antonio.

"Not today," said Clyde.

"Ah, well," said Antonio, shrugging. "Maybe another- TIGER BUTTERFLY!" Brandishing his bug-catching net, Antonio ran off. Clyde laughed a little, and walked to Nook's. On his way, he saw a moving van in front of Derwin's old house.

"What's happening. silly?" asked Rosie.

"I guess someone's moving in," said Clyde.

"I wonder who it is," said Rosie. A purple mouse wearing a bandana came out of the house.

"Oh, sweet!" it said. "Guests already!"

"Uh, hey," said Clyde.

"What's up, bro?" the mouse said. "They call me Rod. What's your title, ace?"

"Clyde," said Clyde.

"I'm Rosie," said Rosie.

"Nice to meet you," said Rod. "Have either of you two seen that Nook dude anywhere around here?"

"Not today," said Clyde.

"Darn," said Rod. "Well, if you see the old man around, tell him that The Rod is in town!" Rod flexed his muscles.

"Uh, will do," said Clyde. He and Rosie left.

"He seems nice, silly," said Rosie.

"Looks like Antonio might have some competition," Clyde said. He bid Rosie farewell, and walked back to his house. Bren was at his front door.

"Hello again tenkage," he said.

"Hey, Bren," said Clyde. "What brings you here?"

"I can to give you this," Bren said. He handed Clyde a small jar.

"What's in this?" asked Clyde.

"That drink I made for you," said Bren. "I thought you might need it."

_"Oh, joy," _Clyde though. "Thank you," he said. Bren nodded.

"Well, I'll be off," he said. "Let me know next time you're in town."

"I will," said Clyde. Bren left. Clyde walked into his house, and put the drink in his fridge. "I'll only drink that if I'm really dying," he muttered. He walked outside again, and saw Nook talking to Rod. Rod laughed, Nook nodded, and Rod handed Nook a large bag of Bells. Clyde was drenched in a shadow for a second. He looked up, and saw a pelican in a green uniform flying overhead. He landed near Nook, panting. Clyde jogged over to them.

"Redd's... attacking... tomorrow..." the pelican panted.

"What?!" exclaimed Nook.

"What's going on?" asked Rod.

"He's attacking tomorrow?" said Clyde. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Shit," growled Nook. "Alright, meet me in my store first thing tomorrow. Rod, come with me." Clyde nodded, and headed back to his house.

_"Another battle..." _he thought. _"I wonder what Nook has in store for me this time..."_

Clyde woke up early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise. He rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of bed. He stretched, and headed outside. Feeling like arriving early, he walked to Nook's. As he walked pass Rod's house, the mouse came out.

"Hey, C-Money!" said Rod.

"What did you just call me?" asked Clyde.

"C-Money. It's your nickname," explained Rod. "That's cool, right, ace?"

"No," said Clyde.

"I knew you'd like it," Rod said. "Anyway, we better be getting to Nook's, right?"

"Sure thing," said Clyde. They were just about to head off, when a voice called out.

"Clyde!" Rod and Clyde turned around to see Antonio running after them. He quickly caught up.

"Good morning," said Clyde.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asked Antonio.

"Nook wanted us to come to his store early, didn't he?" said Clyde.

"And I always get up early to train," said Rod. Antonio's eyes narrowed.

"So do I," he said. Rod chuckled.

"You wouldn't be able to handle my workout routine in your dreams, ace," he said. Antonio started to advance, but Clyde stopped him.

"Hey, calm down," said Clyde. "If you're both still alive after the war, you can settle things then."

"Fine," muttered Antonio.

"I look forward to it," said Rod.

"Clyde!" Nook called. "Antonio! Rod! Get over here!" The three of them turned to see Nook standing in front of his store. Copper and Rover were with him. Clyde, Rod, and Antonio walked over to them.

"Very commendable to see you lot up so early!" Copper said, saluting them.

"Let's get straight down to business, yes?" said Nook. "Antonio, Rod, follow Copper and Rover. Clyde, come with me." Antonio and Rod nodded, and Rover and Copper led them into Nook's store. "Come on," said Nook. He started walking. Clyde followed him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Years ago, before Redd was here, it was just me, a few other animals, and a human. We all worked together to make the town thrive. Fearing unwanted outsiders taking the land, I used most of my money to install a huge bomb in the barren wastelands that are now Redd's side of town. The Beta Bomb still remains there, though."

"What happened to the human?" asked Clyde.

"However, the controls to set off the Beta Bomb are on the bomb itself," Nook continued, ignoring Clyde's question. "While everyone's at war, I want you to infiltrate Redd's side of town, locate the Beta Bomb, and set it off, yes? If Redd has nowhere to go, we will surely win this war. You'll need assistance, however."

"What do you mean?" asked Clyde.

"Look where we are," said Nook. They had arrived at the mouth of a small cave off to the side of town. "Come inside, yes?" Nook and Clyde entered. After walking down a dimly lit passageway, they came to a small room. Inside were several candles, and a small figure sitting at a table, unable to be seen properly due to the poor light.

"Ah, Nook," said the figure. The voice was female.

"Hello, Agent S," said Nook.

"How good to see you again, sidekick," Agent S said.

"And you," said Nook, bowing slightly. "I'm in need of your services once more."

"Of course you are," said Agent S. "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I apologise," Nook said, bowing again.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Agent S.

"This is my friend Clyde," said Nook. "I want you to accompany him into Redd's side of town, yes? The two of you will set off the Beta Bomb, destroying Redd's side of town. Redd believes Clyde to be dead, so they won't be looking out for him."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but... is Clyde a human?" asked Agent S.

"Why is everyone always surprised that I'm a human?" asked Clyde.

"I thought the dim light was deceiving me," murmured Agent S.

"Clyde has proved very useful to me," said Nook. "He has exceptional combat skills. Maybe even equal to you."

"I strongly doubt it, Nook," said Agent S. "Now, let's cut to the chase. Do you have my pay?"

"Of course," said Nook. He pulled out a huge bag of Bells.

"Excellent," said Agent S. She jumped off her chair. "Clyde, come with me."

"Good luck," said Nook. Clyde nodded, and Nook left. Agent S led Clyde even deeper into the cave.

"We're here," said Agent S.

"Where's here?" asked Clyde.

"My weapon storage," said Agent S.

"But it's bitch black," said Clyde. "I can't see anything."

"Wait a moment," said Agent S. "There's a hole right above us. The sun should move above it any second now." Sure enough, the room was filled with light. Clyde could see Agent S was a small squirrel wearing a dark vest and a blue helmet. The room was willed with weapons of all kinds.

"Wait, doesn't that mean this room is only lit for a few minutes a day?" asked Clyde.

"Yes," said Agent S. "But I rarely need to come in here, so it's not that much of an inconvenience. Hurry up and choose your weapons."

A few minutes later, Clyde and Agent S headed out of the cave, Clyde equipped with a knife, a sword, and a pair of uzis, Agent S equipped with dual pistols and a belt of grenades. The two of them walked over to the back of the town hall. The whole town was deserted.

"The fight's already started," said Agent S. Clyde pressed the brick, and the two of them disappeared. They appeared in the alleyway in Redd's side of town. "Let's go," said Agent S.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, yeah, it's been, like, two months since I last updated. Funny story. You see, Kefka kidnapped Chris Rock, so Vegeta and I had to... You're not buying this crap I'm selling, are you? The truth is, I just couldn't be bothered. I apologise. I've finished all my exams, and I'm now on holidays, so I'll be able to update more frequently. I probably won't, but I could if I wanted to. Oh, and The-Metal, thank you for your review. It made my day. To the rest of you, keep reading. Or not, whatever.


	12. Bob Attacks

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde and Craig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde and Agent S ventured out of the alleyway, Clyde getting ready to draw his sword, Agent S loading her pistols. The whole town was deserted. A page from a newspaper blew along the ground in the wind.

"No-one's here," said Clyde.

"Be careful, sidekick," said Agent S. "And put that sword away. You can't hit people with that thing from a distance. If we run into someone with a gun, you're fucked. Get your guns out."

"But I like swords," said Clyde. Agent S rolled her eyes. Clyde put the sword back, and took out his uzis.

"Any idea where the bomb is?" asked Agent S.

"No," said Clyde.

"Then we'll have to look for it, sidekick," said Agent S. Clyde and Agent S looked everywhere. They checks all the houses. They looked in the Competition Hall. They scouted Lyle's "Information center."

"Damn it, where the Hell is it?" growled Clyde. In all the time they had been looking, they had found nothing.

"Well, we haven't checked..." Agent S trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Clyde.

"Shhh!" hissed Agent S. "Listen!" Clyde strained his ears to hear a faint whistling. "Someone's here!" Agent S ran off in the direction of the sound. Clyde followed her. She led him into a narrow alleyway with a door at the end. "This is it," she whispered. She grabbed one of her pistols, and ran at the door.

"Wait, this is-" Clyde started, but Agent S had already kicked down the door. She ran inside, and shot randomly. "Stop!" called Clyde.

"What's going on?" Bren asked, looking up from his breakfast. Agent S pointed her gun at his head.

"Relax," said Clyde. "He's not with Redd."

"I'm not," said Bren, only slightly alarmed.

"Then what the Hell is he doing here?" demanded Agent S.

"I just live here," said Bren. He shrugged, and took another bite of his meal.

"Let him go," said Clyde. Agent S slowly lowered her gun.

"How are you, Clyde?" asked Bren.

"I wish I could chat, Bren, but you've got to get out of here," said Clyde.

"Why?" asked Bren.

"We're setting off the Beta Bomb," said Agent S. "Soon, this town will be nothing but a smouldering crater."

"But I live here," said Bren.

"Look, you can stay at my place until we get you a new home," said Clyde. "For now, you have to get out of here!"

"Alright," Bren sighed. He got up.

"Wait, do you know where the Beta Bomb is?" asked Agent S.

"Yes," said Bren. "It's underneath Redd's headquarters. Animals around here talk about it a fair bit. Redd is trying to figure out how to disarm it, tenkage."

"Excellent," said Agent S.

"Thanks for your help," said Clyde.

"You're welcome, tenkage," said Bren. The three of them exited Bren's house. Bren bid Clyde and Agent S, and ran off.

"Well, let's hurry up," said Agent S. "I'm not sure how much longer Nook can keep the battle going." They hurried over to Redd's headquarters.

"Damn, how do we get past the door?" said Clyde.

"We'll blast our war through," said Agent S. She reached for a grenade.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice. Agent S and Clyde spun around. Bob was advancing towards them. "I've finally found you, pthhpth!"

"Ugh, you again?" said Clyde.

"You've met this guy before?" asked Agent S.

"You could say that," Clyde said, shrugging.

"That bastard got the better of me last time," said Bob. "But this time, things will be different!"

"Indeed they will be," said Agent S. She stepped forward. "Because this time, you'll be fighting me."

"What?" said Bob.

"You heard me," Agent S said, entering a fighting stance.

"I don't fight girls, pthhpth," said Bob.

"I've got no problem fighting a girl," said Agent S. "I don't see why you should." Clyde laughed. Bob gritted his teeth.

"You'll regret that!" he shouted. He ran at Agent S, but she disappeared. "What the-?" Agent S appeared behind Bob. There was a flash, and Bob was sent flying. He crashed into Redd's building.

_"She's fast," _thought Clyde. Bob slowly got up.

"What... the Hell..." he managed to say. Agent S chuckled.

"You should feel honoured," she said. "Not everyone can say that they were defeated by Agent S. Of course, that's because everyone that I defeat is dead, but you get my point."

"I will not lose to a girl!" Bob ran at Agent S. She jumped over him, and kicked him in the back of the head in mid-air. Bob collapsed. Agent S grinned. Bob yelled in anger, and ran at her, fists flying. She blocked all of his attacks, then countered with a kick to the stomach. Bob fell to his knees.

"What a pathetic fight," said Agent S. "I wasn't even going all-out." She walked over to him, and took out her gun. "Oh, well. Time to end this. I, Agent S, the omnipotent hitwoman, hereby-" Bob pulled out a gun and shot her in the shoulder. She collapsed.

"Agent S!" yelled Clyde. He ran over to her. Bob pointed his gun at Clyde, but he kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Clyde picked up Agent S. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. "Damn it..." Clyde muttered quietly. He gently placed her on the ground, took one of her grenades, pulled out the pin, and threw it at Redd's building. The grenade exploded, blasting a hole in the wall. Clyde gently squeezed Agent S' hand, and walked into Redd's building. There was no-one inside. Clyde walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button. The doors opened. Clyde stepped in, and selected the basement. The elevator jolted slightly, and opened. Clyde walked out. He was in a large room. Inside was a large metal object labled "BETA 7-65." "This must be it," Clyde said. He walked over to the bomb. "Now, how do I sent it off...?"

"I strongly doubt that will be happening," said Craig, stepping out from behind the bomb.

"God damn it," said Clyde, drawing his sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "What? Shadow Aura 64 updating twice in 24 hours? Is the sky falling? Have the seas turned to blood? Have the Four Horsemen arrived to wreak havoc and destruction upon us all?" Yeah, not so much. I just felt kind of bad for leaving you guys for ages without updating. Kind of. Don't get a big head. Anyway, here is Chapter 12 of The Other Animal Crossing. Enjoy. And I know I stole that joke off Malcolm in the Middle, but I don't care. They don't have lawyers anymore. I hope.


	13. Agent S' Sacrifice

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

Nothing has changed. I own nothing. Clyde and Craig are mine, but they're worthless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a feeling you'd survive," said Craig. "Redd had his suspicions too, so he instructed Bob and I to stay here. I can see that foolish cat didn't hinder you at all."

"He killed my ally," said Clyde.

"Wow," said Craig. "So that cat is some use after all."

"Let's get this over with," said Clyde.

"What's the rush?" asked Craig calmly.

"Let's end this quickly," said Clyde.

"How does ten minutes sound?" asked Craig.

"What?" said Clyde. Craig pressed a button on the Beta Bomb. A small screen appeared on the bomb. It read "9:59" in digital numbers. "What's that?" asked Clyde.

"A timer," Craig said. It now said "9:55."

"What the Hell?!"

"I'm not worried at all," said Craig. "Ten minutes is more than enough time to beat you, and get out of here."

"But even if you do beat me, the bomb will still explode!" said Clyde.

"... Fuck, I wish I'd thought this through," said Craig.

"You fool!" yelled Clyde. He jumped, and brought his sword down on Craig. He narrowly dodged, and the sword slightly slashed his chest. Craig growled. Clyde slashed again, but Craig ducked, spun around, and kicked the blade out of Clyde's hands. He jumped up, and punched Clyde in the face. Clyde kicked Craig in the chest, then spun around and elbowed him in the face. Craig staggered backwards. He tried to punch Clyde, but he ducked, and uppercutted Craig in the face. Craig slowly got up. He spat out blood.

"You've improved," he said. "I might actually have to try this time."

"You're bluffing," said Clyde. Craig smiled. He ran at Clyde, and punched him. Clyde blocked the attack, but Craig immediately kneed him in the gut. He kicked Clyde in the face, then elbowed the top of his head. Clyde collapsed.

"See?" said Craig. "You're no match for-" Clyde headbutted Craig in the gut. He quickly got up, and managed to pull off a quick punch and kick combo. "D... Damn it..." Craig panted. Clyde ran at Craig, and took out his knife. "Oh, no you don't!" Clyde slashed at Craig, but he grabbed Clyde's arm with one hand, and hit it as hard as he could with the other. Clyde shouted in pain, and dropped the knife. His arm hung limply by his side, broken. Craig smiled. "You're finished," he said. He punched Clyde in the face, then kicked him in the chest. Clyde punched Craig, but he dodged, then punched Clyde in the face. Clyde fell to the ground. "Looks like I win again," said Craig. He picked up the sword, and raised it. "Prepare to die!" There was a flash, and Craig was sent flying. He dropped the sword. "Gah! What the Hell?" Agent S appeared.

"Agent S?!" gasped Clyde. She grinned at him.

"Hey," she said.

"I thought you were dead!" said Clyde.

"I faked my death for an effective surprise attack," said Agent S. "It'll take more than that cat to do me in, sidekick." Clyde smiled.

"I'm glad you're alive," he said.

"You didn't have to get all sentimental back there," Agent S said, blushing slightly. Craig kicked her in the face. She quickly got up.

"No time for talking!" said Craig.

"He's right," said Clyde. "The Beta Bomb will go off it... 4 minutes, 56 seconds!"

"Then we better settle things quickly," said Agent S. She leapt into the air, and kicked Craig in the face. He elbowed her in the chest, and smashed her to the ground. Agent S jumped up, and smashed Craig's chin with her helmet. "Clyde, run!" she called.

"What?" said Clyde. "I'm not leaving you here!" Craig grabbed the sword.

"You can't fight," said Agent S. "Get out of here while you still can!"

"Graahhh!" Craig brought the sword down on Agent S. Clyde shut his eyes. When he opened them, Agent S was gone.

"No..." said Clyde.

"Hehehe... Well, now it's time to die," said Craig. He suddenly realised that Agent S had curled her tail around his arm, and was hanging off it. "What the-" Agent S jumped up, and hit Craig with a lightning-quick combo. He staggered backwards, and collapsed.

"Let's get out of here," said Agent S. "We only have a couple of minutes before the bomb explodes." Craig groaned, and got up.

"Damn you..." he said. Agent S took out her pistols.

"Clyde, run!" she yelled. Craig jumped at her, and slashed downwards. The sword hit Agent S' helmet, causing it to split in half and fall off.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Clyde.

"I underestimated this guy," said Agent S. "If he survived that, it's going to take a lot more to bring him down."

"But what about you?" asked Clyde. "You'll never make it."

"I was paid to do this job, sidekick," said Agent S. "If I didn't complete my mission, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"But you'll die," said Clyde.

"So be it!" Agent S said. She jumped at Craig. Clyde opened the elevator.

"Get back here!" Craig yelled. Clyde ran in the elevator, and pressed the up button. The doors closed, then opened. Clyde ran out, and out of the building. He passed Bob, but didn't have enough time to finish him off. He ran as fast as he could, his whole body aching. He soon found the alleyway.

"There-!" he said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Oh, no!" Clyde started running towards the brick, but it was too late. The ground crumbled beneath him. Right as he started to fall, there was an explosion from underneath him. The force of the explosion slammed him into the back wall. He disappeared, and reappeared behind the Town Hall, not moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ZOMFG UNLUCKY 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!one!!!!!!


	14. Antonio VS Rod

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde woke up. He was in his bed.

_"How'd I get here?" _he thought. Bren entered.

"Good afternoon, tenkage" he said.

"Afternoon?" repeated Clyde.

"You've been asleep for ages," said Bren.

"What happened?" asked Clyde.

"Well, the Beta Bomb was set off," said Bren. "We could see the explosion from here. Nook and Copper investigated the remains. There's nothing left. You guys won." Clyde got out of bed. Surprisingly, he felt no pain. As if reading his thoughts, Bren said "Brewster made my potion and used it to heal you."

"Oh, alright," said Clyde. They headed outside. Nook was waiting outside.

"Clyde!" he said cheerfully. "Well done!"

"Thank you," said Clyde.

"You didn't see where Agent S took off to, did you?" Nook asked.

"She was caught in the explosion," Clyde said. "She was fighting Craig to give me enough time to escape." Nook's face fell.

"Ah... A pity," he said. "Well, no use crying over spilled blood, yes? Thanks to her noble sacrifice, we will surely win this war! There's nothing left except a pile of rubble where Redd's headquarters used to be."

"I'm glad Agent S didn't die in vain," said Clyde. "So, what now?"

"Now that they have nothing left, Redd's animals will probably die out on their own," said Nook. "We may not even have to fight again!"

"Did anyone die in the battle?" asked Clyde.

"No, actually," said Nook.

"Good," said Clyde.

"So what now, tenkage?" asked Bren.

"I guess we'll be looking for a permanent place for you to stay," said Clyde. Nook's eyes lit up.

"You're in need of a home?" he asked. Bren nodded. Nook put his arm around him. "Come with me," he said. The two of them walked off. Clyde rolled his eyes. He heard yelling coming from Antonio's house. He headed over there. Angus, Antonio, and Rod were there, Rod and Antonio red in the face.

"You call yourself a jock?" Rod shouted. "You're related to the fucking sloth!"

"That's a lie!" Antonio screamed.

"What's going on?" asked Clyde.

"They're at it again, macmoo," said Angus. "I knew having two people with identical personalities in the same town would be trouble."

"If you're so tough, come here and prove it!" taunted Rod, entering a fighting stance.

"I'd love to!" said Antonio. He jumped at Rod, and tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way. Antonio kicked Rod, and he blocked it.

"Here we go," said Angus, rolling his eyes. Rod kicked Antonio in the chest but he blocked it. He grabbed the mouse, and threw him against his house. Rod quickly jumped up, and ran at Antonio. Antonio tried to punch Rod, but he jumped over him, and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Clyde.

"Nah," said Angus. "They're pretty evenly matched. They'll eventually wear themselves out." Rod jumped at Antonio, but he smashed the mouse with his arm. Rod ran at Antonio, and did a sliding kick. Antonio stumbled, and Rod uppercutted him in the face. Antonio spun around and kicked Rod. He jumped off the ground, and punched the anteater in the chest. Antonio kicked Rod, but he ducked, and headbutted him in the gut. Antonio hit the top of Rod's head with his elbow. Rod collapsed, then sank his teeth into Antonio's leg. He yelped in pain, and kicked Rod off. They both resumed their fighting stances, breathing heavily. "You wanna grab a cup of coffee?" asked Angus.

"Sure," replied Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here we have what every author dreams of writing: A short, pointless chapter featuring a mouse and an anteater beating the crap out of each other. Enjoy.


	15. Katrina's Prophecy

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the freaking best cup of coffee ever," said Clyde.

"Told you, macmoo," said Angus.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Clyde.

"What do you mean?" asked Angus.

"Well, we beat Redd," said Clyde. "Now what?" "Well, I'm guessing we'll go into a daily routine of walking around, posting letters, fishing, catching bugs, digging up fossils, paying off our mortgages, and getting to know each other," said Angus.

"Sounds fun," said Clyde, taking another sip of coffee.

"Katrina's in town," said Brewster.

"Oh?" said Clyde, slightly surprised that the pigeon had spoken.

"She's a fortune teller," said Angus.

"Hm," said Clyde. "I might pay her a visit." He got up, and handed Brewster a 200 Bell coin. "You coming?" he asked Angus.

"Nah," said Angus. "I'm still thirsty, macmoo."

"Suit yourself," said Clyde. He headed out of the museum. He spotted a violet tent by the Town Hall. "That must be it," he said. He walked inside. The strong smell of incense hit him like a freight train. He coughed. A panther wearing a pink veil was sitting at a table.

"I sensed your arrival, Clyde," she said.

"Whoa," Clyde said. He stepped towards her.

"I am Katrina," the panther said. "Before we begin, I will require a small... donation." Clyde rolled his eyes, and handed her a 100 Bell coin. "Thank you," she said. She pulled out a deck of cards. She spread them out in a fan. "Pick a card." Clyde drew a card, and looked at it.

"Battle," he read.

"Ah, the Battle card," said Katrina. "Combat plays a big part in your life, and it will continue to do so."

_"Okay, this is getting creepy," _said Clyde.

"Pick another card," said Katrina. Clyde drew another card.

"Return," he read.

"Hm," said Katrina. "Something big that you thought was gone will come back. Its arrival may not be welcome."

"Battle and Return?" asked Clyde.

"Perhaps the one who will return is someone you have previously done battle with?" suggested Katrina.

_"It could be Craig again," _though Clyde. _"But he's dead..."_

"Well, that is all," said Katrina. "The cards do not lie. What I have foretold will certainly happen."

"Uh, thanks," said Clyde. He hurried out of the tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know this chapter was shorter than an Asian man's penis. And it took freaking ages for me to get this one online. I just couldn't be bothered. Apologies.


	16. Alice

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde and Craig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde ducked a punch from Angus, and blocked a kick from Rod. He sidestepped out of the way of Antonio's tackle.

"Come on," Clyde taunted. "At least give me a challenge." Angus charged at Clyde. Clyde grabbed his horns. They both tried to surpass the other's strength.

"Go Clyde!" cheered Rosie.

"You're all pathetic, cheeseball," said Bree, rolling her eyes. Clyde threw Angus out of the way. He tackled Antonio, who fell to the ground. Rod ran at him. He threw a punch, but Clyde dodged it, and kneed him in the gut.

"Wow," said Clyde. "I'm better than all three of you combined."

"Shut the fuck up, macmoo," muttered Angus.

"I would have won, if I wasn't being held up by a clumsy anteater," said Rod.

"Don't you dare start," warned Clyde. He stretched. "Well, that's enough sparring for today. Want a rematch later?"

"Another one?" groaned Antonio.

"Sure," said Angus. "I'll take you on anytime you want!" Clyde laughed.

"That's the spirit," he said. He walked off. "I guess I'll pay the Able Sisters another visit." He entered their shop.

"Hello, Clyde!" Mabel said happily.

"Hey," said Clyde.

"Hi, Clyde," said Sable, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Sable," Clyde said, smiling.

"Show him what you made for him," said Mabel.

"Mabel!" cried Sable, turning red.

"Hehe, what did you make me?" asked Clyde.

"Um... This," said Mabel. She handed him a tuxedo.

"Wow!" exclaimed Clyde.

"I told you he'd like it," said Mabel.

"Shut up!" said Sable.

"It's great," said Clyde. "Um... How much?"

"Uh... It's a... a gift..." said Sable.

"What? But this must have been so expensive to make," said Clyde.

"It's our way of saying thanks for being such an awesome friend," said Mabel. "You visit us pretty much every day. No-one else does that." Clyde blushed slightly.

"Oh... Well, thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," said Sable, smiling. Clyde went back outside, and put the tuxedo in his pocket.

"I'll save this for a special occasion," he said. He noticed the moving van driving away. "Another new resident?" he wondered out loud. Clyde noticed a house that wasn't there a few days ago. "What the Hell did that get here?" He walked over to it, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Clyde entered. Inside was a koala moving around some boxes.

"Hey," said Clyde.

"Wow, my first visitor!" said the koala.

"I'm Clyde," Clyde said.

"Alice," said the koala. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you," said Clyde. "What brings you to Animal Crossing?"

"I was just looking for a nice, quite, peaceful lifestyle," said Alice.

"Well, you've come at a good time," said Clyde.

"How so?" asked Alice.

"I guess I should tell you everything..." Clyde said.

Later...

"So, now Redd is gone, and we can all live in peace," said Clyde.

"That's horrible," said Alice. "So much fighting..."

"It's all over now," said Clyde.

"What about you?" asked Alice.

"Huh?" said Clyde.

"It seems to me that inside, you're a good person," said Alice. "You try to go the right thing, but to do that, you sometimes have to do wrong things. This confuses you about your identity and persona. You have a desire to help those who need it, and you-"

"I, uh, have to go," said Clyde. He quickly ran out. _"How'd she figure out so much about me just from what I told her?" _he wondered. "Ugh, I have to clear my mind. I'll see if Rosie wants to go fishing with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's Chapter 16. I've been wanting to work with Alice's character for a while, and I'm still dissatisfied with how she's turning out. Meh. I should really start writing long chapters again, shouldn't I?


	17. Training

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything Nintendo-related. The character Clyde is mine, though.

* * *

It had been weeks since everything with Redd. Clyde was now used to a quiet, peaceful life in Animal Crossing. To pass the time, he had been training, honing his fighting skills in case they were needed again. The training was hard, but he had become much stronger. He had been training in a special room that Nook built for him.

Clyde entered the training room. It was a wide, white room, empty except for a small computer. He was wearing strange bands around his wrists and ankles. He walked over to the computer, and pressed a button on it.

"Set number of targets," the computer said in a monotone voice. Clyde pressed 1. "Set level of target," said the computer. Clyde pressed 5. "Starting simulation," said the computer. A panel in the floor opened up, and the computer descended into it. Clyde entered his fighting stance. A strange blue figure appeared on the other side of the room. It was humanoid in shape.

"Let's go!" said Clyde. He ran at the figure, and punched it in the face. He kneed it in the gut, and kicked it into the wall. It dashed at Clyde, and tried to punch him. Clyde grabbed its arm, and threw it into the air. As it came back down, Clyde smashed it with both fists. It disappeared. "Feh," said Clyde. The computer emerged again. Clyde walked over to it. This time, he set the target to level 8. Another blue figure appeared. It ran at Clyde and tried to punch him. Clyde caught its fist, and punched it in the gut. He kneed it, then kicked it, sending it crashing into the wall. It recovered, and ran at him again. It did a flying kick. Clyde dodged it, and kicked it in the back. It collapsed, and disappeared. Clyde rolled his eyes. "Nuts to this," he said. The computer appeared again.

"Set number of targets," the computer said in its feminine monotone voice. Clyde pressed 3. "Set level of targets," the computer said. Clyde pressed 10. "Are you sure you want to proceed?" asked the computer. "Just start the training already," Clyde said, cracking his knuckles. The computer disappeared, and three blue figures appeared. Clyde stood his ground. The blue figures didn't move at all. After about a minute, Clyde ran at them. He tried to punch one, but it dodged it. It elbowed Clyde in the face. He staggered backwards, where another figure kicked his back. He spun around to punch it, but it blocked Clyde's attack, then another figure punched the back of his head. Clyde fell to the ground, but quickly got up. He resumed his fighting stance. "Damn it," he muttered. He gritted his teeth as he tried to attack the figures again. He ran at one, and punched it, but it dodged it. Clyde punched another, kicked another, then did a spinning kick, but all of his attacks were dodged. He jumped into the air, and punched one of the figures, but it moved out of the way. One of them kicked him, sending him flying into another figure. It uppercutted him into the air. The third figure jumped up to meet him, and slammed him to the ground. He slowly got up, and spat out blood. He started to take off his wristbands, but stopped. "No... I shouldn't have to use my full strength for these pathetic mannequins! They're nothing!" He ran at one of them and punched it. Finally, his attack hit. The figure stumbled backwards. Clyde kicked it in the head, then elbowed it in the chest. He kicked it into the wall. It disappeared. "Yes!" cheered Clyde. "Who's next?" He turned to face the other figures, but only one of them was there. "Huh? What happened to..." The figure grabbed him from behind. "Ah-!" The other figure ran at Clyde, and started hitting him. Clyde was helpless. _"It can't end here... Not here..." _The figure that was hitting him took a step back. Its fist started shining. It punched Clyde. He summoned all of his strength, and threw the figure that was holding him over him. The other figure punched it so hard that its fist went through it. It disappeared. "Hya!" Clyde punched the final figure. It disappeared. Clyde grinned. "You brainless mannequins are no match for me," he said. He headed out of the training room. "I wonder how Alice is going," he said, and walked over to her house, but she wasn't home. Clyde shrugged, and started his usual aimless wandering. After a few minutes, he found Alice. She was standing over a small cliff. "Hey," said Clyde.

"Hi," Alice smiled. "You look pretty beat up, guvnor."

"I was training," said Clyde.

"Of course you were," said Alice. "That's all you ever do."

"Hey, I go fishing sometimes," Clyde said.

"So, how are you?" asked Alice.

"Fine," replied Clyde. "Yourself?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Fighting," said Alice. "Why do we do it? Nothing good ever comes of it. Everyone just ends up in a worse position than when they started. There is no point to war. All it does is hurt others. We shouldn't fight. There shouldn't be war. I hate it..."

"Alice..." Clyde started to say, but he was cut off by an explosion, blowing apart the Town Hall. Clyde raised his arms to shield himself. "Oh, what the...?" He looked up to see several small planes flying overhead.

"What's happening?" cried Alice.

"Get away!" shouted Clyde. He ran to Nook's. Nook was already at the door, brandishing pistols.

"What the Hell was that, hm?!" Nook yelled.

"We're being attacked from the air!" said Clyde.

"Shit..." muttered Nook. "Alright, I'm going to get everyone. You prepare to fight!" Clyde nodded, and raced to the weapon storage area. He grabbed a pair of uzis, a hotgun, and a belt of grenades. He ran outside. There was another explosion. Bren ran out of his new house right before it exploded.

"What's happening?" he asked. Clyde looked up. There were more planes.

"Damn it..." he growled. "Can you fight?"

"I've never been in a fight before," said Bren.

"Great," muttered Clyde. "Look for Nook. He'll instruct you."

"What are you going to do, tenkage?" asked Bren. Clyde loaded the pistols.

"I've got some stuff to take care off," he said before running off. He looked at the planes. They were all marked with Redd's insignia. "Wait, what? Didn't I kill them all?" wondered Clyde. He saw a plane flying over his house. He shot at it with his shotgun. The pilot fell out, and the plane crashed into a nearby hill. He could see the other residents beginning to fight.

"Fuckers!" Angus shouted as he shot at the planes. Clyde saw that one of the planes, bigger than the others, had landed near Nook's store. A small red figure hopped out. Clyde raced over to it, firing his uzis. The figure pulled out a rocket launcher.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Clyde. There was an explosion, and Nook's store was no more. Clyde continued running. He caught up to the red figure. It was a fox, wearing an apron with Redd's insignia printed on it. It had a scar across its cheek, and another one across where one of his eyes should have been. Clyde took a step back.

"You're..." he stuttered. The fox turned to face Clyde. Its teeth were clenched, and murder was in its eye.

"Animal Crossing is mine!" shouted Crazy Redd.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Crazy Redd appears at last! *dramatic music* What will happen? Well, it's obvious that the good guys will win, (They always do.) but I like keeping people in suspense. Alice's little speech there reflects my own views on war. Yeah. Oh, and I'd LOVE to have a training room like the one Clyde has. Anyway, I'll update in the future if I feel like it.


	18. Redd Attacks

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

Animal Crossing is owned by Nintendo. Get over it. Clyde is owned by me. Get over that also.

* * *

Redd pulled out a machine gun, and started shooting at Clyde. He did two backflips off the ground, dodging all the bullets.

"So, you're Clyde," growled Redd. "I can see why you've caused me so much trouble." Clyde entered his fighting stance. Redd laughed.

"What do you want?" demanded Clyde.

"Animal Crossing," said Redd. "It should have been mine right from the start! I was winning this battle, too, but then you had to come along and ruin everything! Lucky I found Craig. He's proven to be everything you are, and then some. Plus, you know, he's all evil and stuff."

"Craig's alive?" said Clyde, puzzled.

"Of course," said Redd. "Underneath the Beta Bomb, we've got an underground metropolis! We've been staying there for the time being. Craig's been working on some kind of Super-Weapon, but he won't be needing to use it. I'll destroy you, that bastard Nook, and everyone else right now!" Clyde chuckled.

"You fool..." he said.

"What?" snarled Redd.

"Everyone's underestimated me," said Clyde. "And I've become even stronger!"

"You're bluffing," said Redd. Clyde smiled.

"This morning, I fought against a simulation of what I was like when I first arrived here, and beat it easily," he said. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

"I've faced more fights than you could possible imagine, boy," growled Redd.

"Come on, then," said Clyde. "Maybe I'll actually have to try this time." Redd jumped at Clyde, kicking him, Clyde blocked all of Redd's kicks, and jumped back. His arms hurt slightly. _"He's strong," _thought Clyde. _"I hope this is his best..." _Redd lunged at Clyde, trying to punch him. Clyde grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground. Redd jumped up, punched Clyde in the gut, then kicked him in the face. Clyde spun around, and kicked Redd into what was left of Nook's store. Redd emerged from the rubble.

"Not bad," he said. He ran at Clyde, and did a sliding kick. Clyde jumped over him, and kicked him in the back of the head. Redd went flying, and bounced along the ground. He slowly got up.

"You were saying?" Clyde said innocently. Redd pulled out an uzi. "Oh, crap," said Clyde. Redd started shooting at Clyde. Clyde ran as fast as he could. He could feel the wind off some of the bullets. Eventually, he looped around to meet Redd. He ran straight at the fox, and punched it in the face. Redd fell to the ground, and dropped his gun. Clyde pointed his shotgun at Redd. Redd slowly got to his knees.

"Damn you... Clyde..." he muttered. He spat out blood.

"I guess it's Nook that should have the pleasure of killing you," said Clyde. "After all, you two have that whole history thing."

"Go on," said Redd. "Finish me off." Clyde shrugged.

"As you wish," he said. Suddenly, he felt a blinding pain in his back. He fell to the ground. "Gah... What the Hell...?" He saw a pair of legs walk over him.

"Nice work, Bob," said Redd.

"Of course, pthhpth," said Bob. He put away his knife. Redd pulled out a pistol.

"Goodnight!" he yelled. He shot Clyde. He turned to Bob. "Well, let's finish off this place once and for all."

"You got it, pthhpth," said Bob. They walked off. Clyde was drowned in darkness.

Clyde awoke some time later. He could feel nothing except pain. He couldn't even get to his feet. He looked around. Most of the building were destroyed, and everything else was on fire.

"No..." said Clyde. He saw that far away, his house was somehow intact. He remembered Bren's drink. _"If I can get that... I can keep fighting..." _Using his hands to drag himself along the ground, Clyde slowly made his way to his house. He could feel his little remaining strength rapidly drain. He was only a few meters away from his house, but he had nothing left. "I can't... go on..." He blacked out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The end is in sight... The tale of The Other Animal Crossing will soon finish...


	19. Second Chance

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I do not own Animal Crossing, or anything else by Nintendo for that matter. I only own Clyde.

* * *

Clyde woke up. He was in his bed.

"... The Hell...?" He got up, and went outside. There were no explosions, no flames, no planes. Everything was the way it had been before Redd's attack. A mole popped up in front of Clyde. It was wearing overalls and a miner's helmet. "Huh?"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" it demanded.

"I, uh..." The mole uppercutted Clyde. A pickaxe appeared in its hand. Clyde quickly recovered. "What the Hell was that?!"

"I'm Mr. Resetti," the mole said. "You're Clyde, right?"

"Yeah," said Clyde. Resetti kicked Clyde in the shin.

"You didn't save!" he shouted. He kicked Clyde.

"What're you talking about?" said Clyde.

"Didn't Nook tell you to always end the day in your bed?" asked Resetti.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he did..." said Clyde. Resetti punched him in the gut.

"So why the Hell didn't you end the day in your bed?" yelled Resetti.

"I was almost dead!" said Clyde.

"Well, I better finish you off," said Resetti. "When you don't end the day in your bed, we get the sirens and lights going off. The space-time continuum fucks up, and everything resets. Anything you did yesterday is gone! It's as if none of it ever happened! You screwed everything up for everyone!"

_"Screwed everything up?"_ thought Clyde. _"He doesn't know what he's talking about. I've saved us all!" _Resetti punched Clyde in the face.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" he screamed. "I ought to kill you right here!" He brandished his pickaxe. Clyde flinched slightly. Resetti paused. "... I guess it's your first offence... And you seem sorry..."

"Oh, I'm very sorry," Clyde said seriously. "I apologise for doing you and the universe wrong, oh great Resetti."

"I'll let you go this time," growled Resetti. "But one more slip-up, and you're dead!" He disappeared into his hole.

"That was weird," said Clyde. He shrugged it off, and raced over to Nook's.

"Good morning, Clyde," said Nook. "How are you, hm?"

"Don't ask me how I know this, but Redd is alive, and he's going to attack us!" said Clyde. Nook raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Clyde?" he asked. "How do you know?"

"I'll explain later," said Clyde. "But for now, we have to prepare for battle!" Nook sighed.

"Alright, if you insist," he said. "It has been a while since anything interesting happened around here, anyway."

Soon, all the animals were lined up in font of Nook's store. They were all armed, and ready for battle.

"When's this fight, silly?" asked Rosie, clutching her pistol nervously.

"Soon," said Clyde.

"You better be right about this, cheeseball," said Bree.

"I am," said Clyde. "Trust me." Sure enough, several planes appeared over the horizon.

"There they are!" shouted Copper.

"You were right!" exclaimed Rod.

"Of course," said Clyde. "Now, attack!" The animals started shooting. A few of the planes were destroyed. They all charged, except Clyde and Nook. "Wait here," said Clyde. "Redd will be making his entrance here."

"Excellent," said Nook. "I can finally settle our score." A large plane landed by the store. Redd hopped out.

"Looks like you were expecting me," he said. "How did you know?"

"We're just that awesome," said Clyde. Redd rolled his eye.

"Whatever," he said. He pulled out his rocket launcher. "Goodbye," he said. There was a flash, and Clyde appeared behind Redd, his sword drawn. The rocket launcher split in half.

"You've gotten a lot faster," said Nook.

"Thanks," said Clyde. Redd's eye bulged.

"How.. How did you...?" he stammered.

"Didn't you know?" said Clyde. "With enough awesomeness, you can do anything." Clyde reappeared next to Nook. Redd took out two pistols.

"Die!" he yelled. He ran at Clyde and Nook. They entered their fighting stances.

"Want me to handle this?" asked Clyde.

"Heh. I'm not as inexperienced as you might think," said Nook. Redd kicked Nook, but he blocked it. Clyde elbowed Redd in the back, then Nook kicked him into the air. Clyde jumped up to meet him. He punched him, but he blocked it. They both landed on the ground. Redd kneed Clyde in the gut, then Nook smashed him in the back with both fists. Clyde uppercutted Redd into the air. As he fell, Nook got ready to kick him, but the fox recovered in mid-air, and dashed down. He kicked Nook in the face, then punched Clyde. Clyde grabbed him, and threw him into the ground. He got up, and punched Clyde in the face. He spun around, and shot at Nook, but he missed. Clyde punched his back, then Nook ran at him, and tackled him. Redd kicked him off, and shot at him again. He jumped up into the air, and started shooting at Clyde. He dodged all the bullets, jumped into the air, and kicked Redd to the ground. He shot at Clyde, and Nook kicked him in the face. All three of them resumed their fighting stances, breathing heavily.

"Damn it..." said Redd. "You outnumber me two to one!" Nook smiled.

"We all know that either one of us could easily beat you alone," he said. Redd pulled out a small radio. He spoke into it.

"C-A, E-A, and O-O, report to sector I-10," he said.

"What was that?" asked Clyde.

"Calling in back-up," said Redd. "Let's see how you like it when _you're _outnumbered two to one!" An eagle swooped down from above. She landed next to Redd.

"You called, cuz?" she said. Redd pointed to Clyde.

"Take him out," said Redd. The eagle nodded. She faced Clyde.

"I'm Amelia," she said. "Remember that name to be the one that defeated you!" Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you're all just talk," he said. "I need a real challenge."

"Then let's see how you handle both of us," said a voice. Clyde turned around to see a blue alligator walking towards him.

"Ah, Alli," said Amelia. "What great timing."

"So, this is the human we were told to destroy?" asked Alli.

"Yep," said Amelia. They entered fighting stances.

"Alright, we'll take all three of you on," said Nook.

"Oh, no," said Redd. "They're Clyde's. You're fighting me by yourself."

"I'll be fine," said Clyde.

"Very well," said Nook. "Prepare yourself, yes?" Clyde punched Alli in the face, then kicked Ameilia in the gut. He uppercutted her,grabbed her, and threw her into Alli. Amelia ran at Clyde. She tried to peck him, but he ducked, and uppercutted her again. Alli ran at Clyde. She punched him, but he grabbed her arm, and threw her into the ground.

"Oh, come on," said Clyde. "You two are pathetic."

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice. An octopus approached him.

"What took so long, Octavian?" demanded Redd.

"I had some trouble with a bull," said Octavian.

"Whatever," said Redd. He faced Clyde. "Octavian here is one of my elites. He took over Curly's position after you cut him in half.

"Ah, good times," said Clyde. "Now, let's get this over with." He ran at Octavian, and punched him in the face. He went for another punch, but Octavian wrapped a tentacle around his arm. Clyde tried to kick him, and Octavian grabbed his leg. Seeing where this was going, Clyde headbutted Octavian. He released Clyde, and stumbled back. Amelia kicked Clyde, and Alli punched the back of his head. Redd kicked Nook, but he dodged it. Nook punched Redd in the face, then kneed him in the gut. He elbowed his chest, then punched him. Redd kicked Nook in the chest, then jumped into the air, and punched him. Nook dodged the attack, but Redd quickly spun around, kicked him, then knocked him to the ground with his tail.

"See?" said Redd. "You can only fight when you outnumber your opponent." Nook got up.

"Well, that's enough for a warm-up," he said. He dashed at Redd and punched him in the face. He elbowed him, then kicked him into the wall of his store. Clyde kicked Amelia, then kneed Alli. Octavian punched Clyde in the face, and Clyde grabbed his tentacle, and threw him into the ground. Amelia flew into the air, and dived at Clyde. Clyde stood his ground. Right before she hit him, he moved out of the way. He grabbed her, and started swinging her around, combining the two momentums. Clyde threw Amelia into Alli, knocking them both out.

"Die, sucker!" yelled Octavian. He attacked Clyde with four tentacles. Clyde drew his sword, and blocked all of them. At the sight of the blade, Octavian withdrew his tentacles. "Get that thing away from me!" he screeched.

"Heh," Clyde said. "Suit yourself." He sheathed his sword, and dashed at Octavian. He punched him in the head, then kicked him into the air. He jumped up to meet him, and smashed him to the ground with both fists. Nook kicked Redd, then elbowed the top of his head. Redd staggered backwards.

"Shit..." he muttered.

"You see?" said Nook. "We beat all four of you. Quality, not quantity." Redd slowly started to walk backwards. He shot at both of them, and started running. Clyde felt a bullet graze his arm. He gritted his teeth, and started chasing Nook. He took out an uzi, and started shooting at Redd. Nook sprinted after him. Redd was too fast for them. He came to the Town Hall, and disappeared. "Damn it!" shouted Nook. Rover came running.

"What happened?" he asked. He was covered in blood, but none of it was his.

"That bastard Redd escaped!" said Nook. He turned to Clyde. "I'm going after him!"

"I'm coming too," said Clyde. "What if Craig's there?"

"But he's dead," said Nook.

"If Redd's alive, so is Craig," said Clyde.

"I'm coming too!" said Rover.

"Whatever," said Nook. "Let's go!"

"Wait," said Clyde. "I have to do something first. You two go ahead. I'll catch up." Nook and Rover nodded. The two of them hit the brick, and disappeared. Clyde ran to his house. All of Redd's planes were gone, and only a few of his animals remained. He saw Antonio and Rod running alongside each other.

"So, what's the score now?" asked Antonio.

"16-14, in your favour," said Rod. Antonio smiled.

"There's only a few of 'em left. Better hurry up!" he said. He sprinted off.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Rod. He chased after Antonio. Clyde laughed. He arrived at his house. He looked at the tuxedo Sable made him.

"Well, if this isn't a special occasion, I don't know what is," Clyde said. He changed into the tuxedo, and found it was very light, even more comfortable than his regular clothes. He found Bren's drink, and put it in his pocket. Armed with his sword, uzis, and shotgun, he returned to the Town Hall. Angus and Bren were there. Bren was looking at his gun.

"So, I pointed it at one of those animals, pulled this thing, and he fell asleep," said Bren. "What's up with that?" Angus groaned.

"This guy's hopeless!" he said to Clyde.

"Mm-hm," he said. "I'm going to Redd's."

"Didn't you kill everyone there?" asked Angus.

"I missed a few," Clyde said. "I'll be back soon."

"Later," said Angus.

"Good luck," said Bren. Clyde nodded. He touched the brick, and disappeared. Bren looked at his gun again. "So, does thing thing put them to sleep, or something?" Angus hit his head against the wall.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mr. Resetti finally makes an appearance! Yay for that. I've got two months off school now, so I might update sooner. Maybe. Don't count on it.


	20. Rover's Battle

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Animal Crossing, or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Clyde.

* * *

Clyde appeared in what used to be Redd's town. It was nothing but a desolate wasteland as far as the eye could see. There was a large mound of rubble in the distance. Clyde turned around, and saw that the wall with the brick remained intact. He breathed a sigh of relief, and headed off to the rubble mound. He could see Nook and Rover walking ahead of him. He readjusted the bands around his wrists and ankles, and quickly caught up to them.

"Hey," said Rover.

"Let's do this," said Nook. They loaded all their guns, and arrived at the mound of rubble. Clyde shifted some rocks, and found a steel hatch. He opened it, and they went inside. They fell through a long shaft, and ended up in an underground city. All the buildings were a metallic silver colour. In the middle, there was a large dome-shaped building. There were no animals outside.

"Shall we go in?" asked Clyde. "That big one's our best bet."

"I'd love to stay and loot everything, but we don't have time," said Nook. "Let's go, yes?" The three of them headed inside the circular building. Inside was a large arena. Aside from the large fighting arena, the building was completely empty.

"This is weird..." said Rover. A hole in the middle of the arena opened up. A platform with Bob and Redd on it emerged.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" said Redd.

"Give it up, Redd!" said Nook. "You don't stand a chance!" Redd grinned.

"Just keep telling yourself that," said Redd. Bob jumped off the platform. "Destroy them," said Redd. The platform descended, and the hole closed up.

"Get back here!" shouted Nook.

"This is as far as you'll go!, pthhpth!" said Bob.

"Fine," said Nook. "I'll kill you, then kill Redd!"

"No you won't," said Rover. "You won't be able to fight at your full strength if you get hit by Bob. This one's mine." He stepped forwards.

"Very well," said Nook. Rover entered his fighting stance. Bob entered the same stance.

"Will Rover be okay?" asked Clyde.

"Of course," said Nook. "Besides, even if Rover loses, he's got us backing him up, yes? There's no way Bob can beat us." Rover punched Bob in the face, then kicked him in the gut. Bob kicked Rover in the head, then punched him, but he grabbed his fist. Rover kicked bob into the air, and jumped up to meet him. Bob spun around, and kicked Rover to the ground. He dashed at him, and punched him in the face.

"It looks like they're evenly matched," said Clyde. Nook shook his head.

"If that's the best Bob can do, Rover's won this," he said. Rover punched Bob in the face. Bob kicked Rover in the gut. Rover punched Bob, but he blocked it. He threw Rover into the ground. Rover slowly got up. Bob kicked Rover in the face. Rover jumped back. He spat out blood.

"Just give up now, pthhpth," said Bob.

"No way," said Rover. "I'm just getting started!" He ran at Bob. Bob punched him, but Rover jumped over him. He kicked Bob in the back of the head, then grabbed his tail, and threw him into the wall. Before Bob could recover, Rover punched him in the face several times, then kicked him in the gut. Bob fell off the wall.

"Classic Rover," chuckled Nook. "He never goes all-out at the start of a fight. He likes to see how good his opponent is first. Doesn't like revealing his true strength to those who are unworthy." Bob ran at Rover, and punched him in the face. Rover kicked Bob, then he jumped back.

"Has that Bob guy ever won a fight?" asked Clyde.

"Oh, he's an adept fighter," said Nook. "We're just vastly superior." Rover kicked Bob in the face, the Bob punched Rover in the gut. Both animals stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Well, time to die," said Rover. He flicked his wrists, and his claws grew around 25 centimeters longer. Bob's eyes bulged.

"W... What?" he stammered. Rover smiled.

"Looks like you never learned the Release Potential secret ability," he said. "It took years of training to master, but I finally got it. I thought you should have the honour of being able to see it before you die." Bob stepped back.

"We've won," said Nook. Rover dashed at Bob. Bob tried to punch him, but he blocked it, and slashed him across the face. Bob kicked Rover, but he dodged it, then jumped forwards, slashing him across the chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Bob staggered backwards. Rover's claws retracted.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said. "The Release Potential technique not only makes my attacks stronger, but my skill as a fighter increases, too." Bob coughed up blood.

"... Pthhpth..." he managed to say. Rover sighed.

"I guess I better put you out of your misery," he said. "Goodbye, Bob. You were a worthy adversary." He dashed at Bob, and punched him in the gut. "Die!" he yelled. Still holding his fist in Bob's gut, his claws came out. They went into Bob, and burst out the other side. Bob threw up blood. Rover threw him into the air, spun around, and kicked him into the wall. Bob's lifeless body fell to the ground. Rover's claws retracted.

"Nice work," said Clyde. Rover bowed.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm going to return to town. After all that, I'm pretty tired. I probably wouldn't be of much use in the next fight."

"Good idea," said Nook. "Thank you for your help, Rover. I appreciate it immensely." They both smiled and nodded. Rover exited the building. The hatch in the ground opened up. Nook and Clyde jumped down. Then landed in a room exactly the same as the one they just came out of. Redd was there.

"Ah, Bob killed Rover, did he?" he said.

"Actually, it's the other way around," said Nook.

"What? Impossible!" said Redd. "Where are they?"

"Rover went home to recover from his fight," said Clyde. "As for Bob, you'll find his remains upstairs."

"... You're lying," said Redd. Nook smiled.

"After all there years..." he said. "My revenge is imminent!" He walked forwards. "Stay out of this, Clyde. It's about time we settled this score."

"As you wish," said Clyde.

"Nook... You realise that you would never have made it this far if it wasn't for that human..." said Redd. Nook's eyes narrowed. "But now, he's not holding your hand anymore. All of us know that he could defeat me easily, but you've let your pride blind you. You can't beat me by yourself."

"Of course I can," said Nook.

"Believe what you want," said Redd, entering his fighting stance. "The truth will be revealed shortly." Nook entered his fighting stance.

"Then this is our... decisive battle..." he said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was fun to write. There will be little to no more plot development from here on. Just lots of fighting. The end is in sight. It was fun, but the journey will be over soon.


	21. Nook's Battle

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Nintendo, Animal Crossing, or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Clyde.

* * *

Redd jumped into the air, and punched Nook. He dodged it, and smashed Redd with his tail. Redd kicked Nook in the face, then punched him in the gut. Nook jumped back, and punched Redd in the face. They both resumed their fighting stances.

"Not bad," said Redd.

"The same to you," said Nook. He lunged at Redd, trying to punch him, but Redd grabbed his arm, spun around, and threw him into the wall. Nook slowly recovered. He ran at Redd. The fox kicked Nook in the face. He fell to the ground. Redd stood over him.

"You see?" he said. "You overestimated your own abilities. You can not-" Nook uppercutted Redd, knocking him into the air. He spun around, and kicked him. Redd skidded along the ground. He slowly got up.

"You were saying?" said Nook. Redd ran at Nook, and punched him. Nook caught his fist. Redd's eye widened. Nook kneed him in the gut. Redd fell to the ground. He got up, and jumped back. Nook tried to kick him in the head, but he ducked, and punched the raccoon in the gut. Redd kicked Nook, then punched him in the face. Nook elbowed Redd in the face, then kicked him in the gut.

"Come on, Nook," muttered Clyde. Redd punched Nook in the face, then he kicked Redd in the side. Nook punched Redd in the face, then Redd kicked Nook into the air. He jumped up to meet him. They exchanged blows in mid-air, before Redd kicked Nook to the ground. He dived down to hit him again, but Nook recovered, and kicked him in the face. They both staggered back.

"Looks like we're evenly matched..." said Nook.

"Yeah..." said Redd. "You've improved..."

"So have you," said Nook. He ran at Redd, and punched him in the face. Redd kneed Nook in the gut, then punched him across the face. Nook uppercutted Redd, then kicked him into the wall. He ran at Redd, but the fox kneed him in the face, then kicked him away. Nook ran at Redd. Redd ran at Nook. They both spun around, and their tails clashed, making the sound of two blades meeting. They swung their tails at each other, trying to overwhelm the other. Redd flung Nook's tail aside, then spun around and hit him with his own, sending him flying. Nook got up, but fell to his knees immediately. Both animals were breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to take over?" asked Clyde. "You've hurt him a lot; I could beat him easily now." Nook shook his head. He slowly got up, and began walking towards Redd.

"This..." He took another step towards Redd. "... fight..." He took another step. "... is..." He broke into a run. "MINE!" He punched Redd in the face, then kicked him into he air. Nook jumped up to meet Redd, and smashed him to the ground with both fists. Nook's eyes were glowing. It was as if he was a different person. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWERS OF A TANUKI!!!!!!!" he shouted. He was suddenly surrounded by weapons. Swords, knives, axes, spears...

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Clyde. All the weapons went flying at Redd, like they were propelled by an invisible force. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks, right as they were about to hit Redd. Nook landed next to him.

"You... bastard..." Redd said.

"After all there years..." said Nook. "Victory... is mine."

"Why couldn't you just let me win...?" growled Redd.

"And let you take over Animal Crossing and enslave everyone? Not a chance," said Nook. "You're finally out of the way, Redd. Now, we can all live in peace, like we used to before you came along!"

"... F... Fuck you, Nook..." Redd said. The entire room started rumbling.

"W... What's happening?" said Nook. Redd smiled.

"You're fucked now..." The ground started cracking. "Serves you right..."

"Nook!" shouted Clyde. "Let's get outta here!" Nook nodded. The weapons disappeared. There was a loud booming sound, and the entire floor started tipping to one side. Nook lost his balance, and fell over. The lower part of the tipped floor was completely dark. Nook started rolling into the abyss. Clyde grabbed his wrist. He threw Nook into the air. He grabbed onto the hatch they came down, and climbed into it. The shaking grew more violent.

"Clyde!" Nook called. "Come on!" Clyde started running, but Redd grabbed his leg.

"You're... coming... with me..." he said.

"No!" shouted Nook. A knife appeared in his hand. He threw it at Redd, but the ground shook again. The entire floor shattered, and Clyde and Redd fell down into the darkness.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hooray for violence. Man, I can't believe I've almost finished this. I seems like such a long time ago I started writing... Well, not really. Anyway, I'll update again in the near future. Maybe. Stick around.


	22. Clyde's Final Battle

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Animal Crossing, or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Clyde. And Craig. I own him too.

* * *

"It's over..." said Redd. Clyde elbowed the top of his head, and threw the fox beneath him. Clyde landed on Redd. He got up, and looked around. They were in a room identical t the last two, except it was huge. Craig was standing in the middle.

"You..." said Clyde.

"Clyde!" said Craig. "Looking good! Nice tux."

"Thanks," growled Clyde.

"It's been too long, Clyde," said Craig. "How have you been, my friend?"

"What do you want?" demanded Clyde. Craig chuckled.

"Now, now," he said. "Why so hostile?"

"Shut up!" said Clyde. "I'm sick of you and everything! Redd's finally dead, and when I kill you, everything will finally be over!"

"You're in a hasty mood," said Craig. "Why can't we sit down and talk?"

"About what?" asked Clyde.

"You," said Craig. "Why couldn't you just stay out of everything? You're a bug beneath my shoe, Clyde. I crush you, then I lift my foot to see you're still alive. I crush you again and again, but you just won't die. I think "How can that bug be alive?" You should have died a long time ago."

"Why?" asked Clyde. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" repeated Craig. "For power. These animals are unique, Clyde. I could have used them to my advantage. With my elite army of animals, I could easily take over all of Animal Crossing... Perhaps the entire world... But you... You had to interfere!"

"World domination?!" exclaimed Clyde. "You're crazy!"

"Perhaps," said Craig. "But, you see... I have built a weapon... A weapon capable of bringing the world's military forces to its knees!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Clyde.

"I'm afraid you'll never get to see," said Craig. "I'm going to destroy you right now!" Clyde drew his sword.

"Come at me!" he said.

"Hey, I'm fighting unarmed," said Craig. "Shouldn't you do the same?"

"It'd make no difference," said Clyde. "You're going down either way." He sheathed the blade. They both entered their fighting stances. "One more question," said Clyde. "Have you trained at all since our last encounter?" Craig shook his head.

"I don't need to," he said. "I beat you easily those other times. It's impossible for you to have improved enough in that amount of time to beat me." Clyde smiled.

"You're in for a surprise, if that's what you think," he said. He ran at Craig, and punched him in the face. Craig punched Clyde, but he dodged it, and elbowed him in the face. Craig tried to kick Clyde in the head, but he ducked, and uppercutted Craig. He spun around, and kicked him into the wall. Craig got up, and started walking towards Clyde, blood steadily dripping from his head.

"How did you...?" he started. Clyde grinned. He dashed at Craig, kicked him in the face, jumped over him, and elbowed him in the back. Craig slowly turned around. "W... What are you...?" he said.

"I'm a hero," said Clyde. "This is my life. You're the antagonist in my story. You're going down!" Craig stepped back.

"You've just gotten a little stronger..." he said. "I could still beat you... I don't have to use my weapon just yet..."

"Oh?" said Clyde. "See these bands I'm wearing around my wrists and ankles?"

"Yeah," said Craig. "What about them?"

"They restrict my power," said Clyde. "I've become so strong and fast, I'm dangerous to even myself."

"You're bluffing," said Craig. Clyde took off one of the wristbands, and dropped it. It made a loud sound when it hit the ground, and left a large crack in the floor. Craig tried to pick it up. "It... It weighs a ton!" he said. Clyde took the other three off.

"Now, where were we?" He disappeared. Craig looked around.

"What the...?" Clyde appeared in front of him, and punched him. He disappeared again. Craig spun around. Clyde appeared in the air in front of him, and kicked him in the face. He spun around, and kicked Craig sending him flying. Clyde landed gracefully, clenched his fists, and shut him eyes.

"Haaaaaah..." He opened his eyes. He could feel his body overflowing with power. He dashed at Craig, and rapidly attacked him. After the barrage of attacks, Craig stumbled back, bruised and bleeding. Clyde disappeared, and appeared behind him. He elbowed his back, sending his skidding along the ground. Craig struggled to get up. "You're not even a challenge for me anymore," said Clyde. "Get out of here, and stop embarrassing yourself." Craig looked up at Clyde.

"You're finished..." he said. A hole opened up beneath him. He fell down.

"What the...?" said Clyde. The middle of the floor opened up. A huge machine came out. It had a humanoid shape, large mechanical arms and legs, and a small chamber for a head with Craig inside. Its chest contained a blue sphere that was pulsing with energy.

"Behold!" Craig's voice boomed. "The Alpha Weapon!" Clyde took a step back.

"What the fuck is that...?" he said.

"When the Beta Bomb exploded, the entire place became radioactive," explained Craig. "Using awesome technology, we collected, concentrated, and channelled that energy into a power source for this machine. It can not be destroyed! Of course, if you hit it hard enough right in the middle, it sets off a self-destruct sequence. But aside from that, it's indestructible!"

"Uh, what does it do?" asked Clyde.

"This!" said Craig. The Alpha Weapon raised one of its arms. Its hand turned into a rotating turret.

"Fuck," Clyde said. The turret started firing bullets at machine gun speed. Clyde ran across the room, avoiding the stream of bullets. He took out an uzi, and started firing at the Alpha Weapon. Nothing happened. "Damn it," growled Clyde. Wielding both uzis, he ran at the Alpha Weapon, firing. The bullets had no effect.

"Hahaha!" laughed Craig. "Your weapons are useless! This is the most powerful machine in the world! It easily destroyed the above room with using minimal energy. Imagine what it could do if I cranked it up to full power!"

"So that's what that was..." muttered Clyde. The Alpha Weapon started firing at Clyde, this time with both arms. Clyde ran around it, firing at it. Craig laughed.

"Alright, time to take things to the next level!" he said. Clyde put hit uzis away, and took out the shotgun. One of the Alpha Weapon's arms turned into a cannon. It fired a sphere of energy at Clyde. He jumped out of the way. The sphere of energy exploded, leaving a small crater where Clyde was standing. Clyde fired at the Alpha Weapon with his shotgun. It had no effect. It fired another sphere of energy at Clyde. He rolled to the side, and shot at it again. "Give it up!" said Craig. "You're done for!" Clyde put the shotgun away. He jumped into the air, and grabbed onto the outside of the chamber containing Craig. The Alpha Weapon grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. It fired another sphere of energy at Clyde. He jumped over it, drew his sword, and brought it down on the Alpha Weapon's arm, slicing it off. Clyde pointed his sword at Craig.

"Even with this hunk of metal, you're still no match for me!" he said. Craig smiled. Several wires shot out of where the Alpha Weapon's arm used to be. They combined together to make another arm. "Ah, crap," said Clyde. A stream of fire shot out of it. Clyde yelled in pain.

"What's the matter?" said Craig. "Can't move? Too much for you to handle? No matter. You'll soon be burnt to a crisp!" A blue shape suddenly landed on the Alpha Weapon. It attacked the machine, knocking it over. The penguin turned around to face Clyde.

"Hey, d-d-dude," said Cube.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's almost over...


	23. Craig's Finale

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Animal Crossing, or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Clyde and Craig. And the Alpha Weapon, if you consider that a character.

* * *

"Cube!" exclaimed Clyde. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you," said Cube. "You had my back last time we went to Redd's side of town. Now I'm returning the favour."

"But how did you know I was here?" asked Clyde.

"Angus and Rover told me, and I passed Nook on my way here," said Cube.

"Thanks for saving me back there," said Clyde.

"No problem," said Cube. "Now, let's finish this guy off!"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" asked Clyde. "That machine is incredibly powerful."

"You're damn right it is!" said Craig. The Alpha Weapon was back on its legs. It knocked Cube into the wall. He slowly got up, and took a pistol out.

"Get out of here, Cube!" shouted Clyde. Cube shot at the Alpha Weapon, but the bullets did nothing.

"I'll kill everyone and everything!" yelled Craig. He shot a sphere of energy at Cube. It hit the penguin, resulting in an explosion. Clyde raced over to Cube. He was knocked out.

"Damn it," growled Clyde. He pulled out Bren's drink, and poured it in Cube's mouth. He spluttered, and woke up.

"D-d-dude!" he said. "That tastes horrible!"

"I know," said Clyde. "Now, let's get you out of here, before you get hurt again." He grabbed Cube's flipper, and started swinging him around.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Cube.

"I'm certain," said Clyde. "I can handle things from here. Thanks for your help."

"No problem," said Cube. "Good luck, d-d-dude!" Clyde threw Cube into the air. The penguin went flying up, out of sight.

"Hope he's okay..." said Clyde.

"How did you wake him up?" asked Craig. "He looked like I never hit him."

"Never you mind about that," said Clyde. He drew his sword. "This is it!" He jumped at the Alpha Weapon, and slashed at the blue sphere in its chest. One of its arms knocked Clyde away.

"Careful!" said Craig. "Do that again, and you could destroy the Alpha Weapon."

"Wouldn't that be a pity!" said Clyde. He jumped at it again, but one of the Alpha Weapon's arms turned into a large blade. "What the...?" said Clyde. He swung his sword against the Alpha Weapon's arm. The two blades clashed, and Clyde bounced back. Clyde swung his sword at the Alpha Weapon, but it blocked it. Clyde tried to stab it, but the Alpha Weapon's blade arm knocked it away.

"Is that all you've got?" taunted Craig.

"Here it comes!" said Clyde. He jumped into the air, and spun his sword around. The Alpha Weapon tried to block it, but Clyde jumped over its arm, and slashed it across the chest. A crack appeared in the case containing the blue sphere.

"Shit," muttered Craig. "Another hit like that, and it could be over. Eh, no matter. Time to die!" The Alpha Weapon swung overhead with its sword. Clyde held his sword horizontally over his head, blocking it.

"G... Grah..." panted Clyde.

"Come on, Clyde!" said Craig. "What's wrong? Is pure power too much for you?" Clyde forced his body to its limits, putting all his strength into his arms, trying to for the Alpha Weapon off. Suddenly, the Alpha Weapon's arm swung into Clyde, knocking him into a wall. His sword skidded over to the other side of the room.

"D... Damn it..." Clyde said.

"It's been great fighting you, Clyde. It really has," said Craig. "But I'm afraid I have to kill you now. Don't worry. I'll be sending plenty of others down to Hell. They'll be able to tell you what the world is like under my rule."

"You're... insane..." Clyde said.

"Perhaps," said Craig. "Meh, it doesn't matter. Your time is at an end!" Suddenly, Redd jumped in front of Clyde. The fox was bleeding profusely, but he was still standing on his own two legs somehow.

"I'm... Not letting you do this, Craig!" Redd said. "It ends here!"

"You're right," said Craig. "It does end here... For you!" The Alpha Weapon thrusted its sword into Redd. It went straight through him, and the point dug into Clyde's side. Redd hung off the Alpha Weapon's arm. It lifted the fox into the air.

"D... Destroy him... Clyde..." Redd managed to say.

"Die!" shouted Craig. The Alpha Weapon threw Redd into the wall. Crazy Redd fell to the ground, finally dead. Craig slowly stood up, clutching the spot where he got stabbed. Blood dribbled out from in between his fingers. "Face it, Clyde," said Craig. "You're completely fucked. There's nothing more you can do." Clyde entered his fighting stance. Craig started laughing. "What do you think you're doing, idiot? You didn't stand a chance before. What makes you think you'll do any better unarmed?" Clyde jumped at the Alpha Weapon. It tried to punch him with its regular arm, but he jumped on it, and ran up to its head. "W- What are you doing?!" exclaimed Craig. Clyde started punching the chamber containing Craig. "No!" shouted Craig. The Alpha Weapon grabbed Clyde, spun around, and threw him into the wall. Everything around Clyde seemed to slow down as he got closer to the wall.

_"It can't end here..."_ he thought. _"Not after everything... I got so far... It can't be over...! I won't allow it! Nook... Cube... Rover... Angus... Antonio... Rod... Bree... Mabel... Sable... Alice... Everyone... They're all depending on me... I can't let them down... They're relying on me to bring peace... I won't let them down!" _Clyde spun around, and hit the wall with his hands and feet, facing the Alpha Weapon.

"What the-?!" exclaimed Craig. Clyde kicked off the wall, flying towards the Alpha Weapon. He punched it in the chest as hard as he could. It shattered, and the entire Alpha Weapon started shaking violently. "No... No!"

"Hehehe... It's over..." said Clyde.

"NO!!!" screamed Craig. Clyde fell to his knees, laughing weakly. The Alpha Weapon exploded, completely obliterating everything within Redd's underground metropolis.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it's over.


	24. Departure

The Other Animal Crossing

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

LEGAL STUFF

I don't own Animal Crossing, or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Clyde.

* * *

"I hope Clyde's okay," Cube said to himself as he walked back to Nook's side of town. The entire ground started rumbling. "Oh, no..." Cube said. He started running, but quickly ran out of breath. "Gah... So hungry... I haven't eating in over ten minutes..." he panted. He forced himself to continue forward. He eventually made it back to Nook's side of town.

"You alright, macmoo?" asked Angus. "How'd it go?"

"Food...!" gasped Cube. Angus rolled his eyes. He dragged Cube into his house.

"There's food in the fridge," said Angus. "I'll be right back." Angus left, and Cube helped himself to the contents of his fridge. Angus returned, accompanied by Nook.

"Ah, you're back," said Nook. "Well, where is Clyde, hm?"

"Uh, about that..." said Cube.

One explanation later...

"So... Clyde's dead...?" asked Angus. Cube nodded.

"No... He can't die..." said Nook. "After all he's been through, there's no way he'd die from something as small as a nuclear explosion!"

"I'm going back there," said Angus. "He has to be alive."

"I'm coming with you," said Nook. Angus nodded.

"I'm fine here," said Cube, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You're coming, too," said Angus. He and Nook grabbed Cube, and dragged him to Redd's side of town. They soon made it to the large pile of rubble. Nook raised his hands, and three shovels appeared. He handed one each to Cube and Angus.

"Start digging," said Nook. Angus and Cube nodded. After a few hours of digging, they eventually came to what remained of the underground metropolis. Cube collapsed.

"Need... food..." he gasped. Angus rolled his eyes.

"Come on," said Nook. He headed to the circular building where they fought Bob, Redd, and Craig. It was burnt, and crumbling in places. Angus charged at the door, forcing it open. Inside was nothing but a large hole. "Damn it," growled Nook.

"Now what?" asked Angus.

"Can we go?" begged Cube.

"Later," said Angus. Two daggers appeared in Nook's hands.

"I'll be back soon," said Nook. Stabbing the daggers into the wall, he slowly climbed down. Eventually, he reached a large room. There was a smouldering, bloody, chunk of metal in the middle of the room. Rubble was scattered across the room. "What the Hell happened here...?" Nook mumbled. A pile of rubble started shaking. A sword appeared in Nook's hands. He gripped it tightly and took a step back. Clyde burst from the rubble. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his once elegant tuxedo was in tatters, but he was otherwise okay.

"Hey, Nook," said Clyde.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Nook. "How on earth did you survive that?!" Clyde grinned. He used his thumb to wipe away blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Didn't you know?" he said. "With enough awesomeness, you can do anything."

Clyde jumped over what used to be a wall. He rolled, quickly regained his balance, and fired at the enemy soldiers.

It had been over a month since Clyde left Animal Crossing, returning to his homelands. The war was not over yet, and Clyde was the last man standing. Everyone from his country had either fled or been killed. About twenty soldiers were advancing towards Clyde.

"Surrender!" one of them shouted. Clyde gritted his teeth.

"Don't count on it," he muttered. He loaded his assault rifle, and charged at the soldiers. He jumped into the air, and kicked one of them in the face. Two soldiers approached from behind. Clyde elbowed one in the face, and hit the other with his rifle. He fired, taking out another three. Five of them charged at him. He drew his knife, and ran at them. He stabbed one in the chest, ripped it out, and in the same motion, slashed another one across the neck. A soldier charged at Clyde with a bayonet. He jumped over the soldier, and kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forwards and collapsed, impaling another soldier with the bayonet as he fell. Another soldier tried to punch Clyde. He caught his fist, and crushed it. The soldier fell to his knees, holding up the bloody mess that used to be a hand. Clyde stabbed him in the back of the neck, putting him out of his misery.

"Kill him!" one of the soldiers screamed. The remaining soldiers charged at Clyde, guns blazing. Clyde ran forward, praying that none of the bullets hit him. He shot three of them, slashed one across the chest, kicked one in the face, shot another, hit another with his rifle, slashed another one under the chin, then kicked another one in the temple. Clyde put his knife away and reloaded his gun, surrounded by dead and unconscious soldiers. The four or so remaining soldiers ran off, one of them yelling into a radio. Clyde walked over to a large boulder, and sat down. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out some rice wrapped tightly in a small paper bag. He shrugged.

"It'll do," he said to himself. He unwrapped the bag, and was about to start eating, when a large explosion knocked him back, sending his lunch flying. Clyde got up. "Damn it!" he said. He looked up to see several hundred soldiers marching towards him. Behind them were a few planes. "Great," muttered Clyde. He slowly started to walk towards them.

"Surrender now, or we will destroy you!" someone shouted from the squad of soldiers.

_"Can I really take on an entire army by myself?"_ thought Clyde. _"Probably not. Oh, well. I'll give it my best shot!" _Clyde heard gunshots, and several of the opposing soldiers collapsed. Clyde spun around to see several anthropomorphic animals coming towards him.

"Hey, Clyde," said Tom Nook.

"Did you miss me, d-d-dude?" asked Cube.

"What the Hell are you all doing here?" exclaimed Clyde.

"You helped us out with our war, macmoo," said Angus.

"We thought we should return the favour," said Rover. Clyde smiled.

"Thanks, guys..." he said.

"No problem," said Rod.

"Happy to help," said Antonio.

"Oh, I got you a little something," said Nook. A blade appeared in his hands, and he gave it to Clyde. He recognised it as the sword he used during his time in Animal Crossing.

"Thanks, Nook," Clyde smiled.

"What the fuck are those things?!" a soldier shouted. Clyde and the animals faced the soldiers.

"We're with you all the way," said Nook. Clyde nodded.

"Let's give 'em Hell!" he shouted. They charged at each other. _"Is there anything else to my life beside fighting?" _wondered Clyde. He shot a soldier. _"My life seems to consist of nothing but violence and conflict."_ He stabbed a soldier in the chest, then spun around and cut another one in half. _"Oh, well. So what if there's no end to it?"_ Clyde cut a soldier's arm off, then stabbed another in the face. He shot another soldier in the chest. _"I'll keep fighting..." _Soldiers approached him from all sides. Clyde gripped his sword tightly, and spun around, cutting them all in half. "I'll fight 'till the end!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I lied. And that's the end. Who will win the final war? Clyde and his animal friends? Or the apparently evil army originating from an unspecified country? You can interpret it however you want; I'm done with this. I'm going to be honest; I'm a little dissatisfied with how this turned out. But, eh. By the time you read this, it'll be submitted, and stuck on the internet forever. Probably. I found it odd that Nook ended up getting more character development than Clyde. Meh, whatever. Special thanks go to Bren Tenkage for the countless and constant reviews. It'll likely be a while before you hear from me again, this is, if you ever do. I'm surprised I could actually be stuffed finishing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed The Other Animal Crossing. Farewell.


End file.
